Secret Admirer
by Moonlightstreams
Summary: Haruka starts having dreams from the Silver Millinium. Meanwhile, a new enemy is rising and already started hunting down the Senshi he wants. Will this be Haruka's match?
1. Prologue

**Disclaim: I (unfortunately) do not own Sailor Moon or any of it characters.**

**A/N: I'm not sure how this fic will go. Hopefully as good or better than my other one Chibi-Outers. I'm mostly a Haruka centred (Australian) writer so you see me writing mostly about her.**

**Enjoy**

**Secret Admirer**

**Prologue**

**-Silver Millennium-**

Princess Uranus walks down the hall in her gold gown. She ran her hand through her short blonde hair thankful that Uranians liked to keep they're hair short. Although unfortunately she still had to wear this damn dress and high heels. Although she wasn't sure what was better, her sailor fuku or this?

A maid hurriedly walks past her with a box containing documents and files. She accidentally trips and falls on her knees and the files and documents flies everywhere. Uranus hitches her dress up before bending down and helping the old maid. "Slow down Hitomi-san, you're only 150 years old. My mother and father don't need you with a broken leg," gently scolded Uranus putting together the files and placing them back in the order of the box.

"Gomen nasi Princess, but these files need to be delivered to the Moon Kingdom as fast as possible. And you shouldn't be helping an old maid like me. You're a princess,"

"Hitomi-san, I'm not just going to walk by someone who needs help no matter what my mother says. I'll help if I want to or not. What are these files anyway?"

"Ask your mother, by the way. Princess Neptune is waiting in the guest lounge. Don't keep her waiting all by herself," Hitomi winks at her before standing up and walking away leaving a blushing princess behind.

"I don't have feelings for her, I don't. I can't," mumbled Uranus as she stood up and made her way to the lounge. As she stepped in she saw Princess Neptune in a blue gown and her hair down with small plaits in her hair. She stands up and curtsies in front of Uranus. Uranus smiles "There's no need to be formal. We're friends aren't we,"

"But what if one of our parents were watching. They'd lecture us on how we're supposed to be formal and well-mannered,"

Uranus wrinkles up her nose and quickly curtsey. "I wouldn't be surprised if they were spying on us. I feel like my mother is watching every step I take. I hate this, I hate being royalty and being treated like you're higher than everyone else and not an equal unless it's too other royals,"

"I know what you mean but we were born in this so that we can't help. Shall we go to the garden?"

"Of course,"

As they enter the garden they sit by the pond filled with different types of Uranian fish. As they watched the fish jump out into the air they started talking about their duties.

"Has your Deep Mirror shown any new threats coming?"

"Iie, I've only seen queen Beryl and her army. The inner Sailor Senshi are taking care of that and protecting Princess Serenity. Although I have a feeling Prince Endymion from Earth has been visiting her at night," smiled Neptune.

Uranus chuckles "When will those two admit to everyone they like each other. Hopefully Earth can be part of the Silver Millennium as well even though they are mortals,"

"I don't think Prince Endymion is exactly human though,"

Uranus chuckled again with Neptune joining her.

"Princess Uranus," called out a deep voice.

Uranus gave a sigh before turning her head "Kanaye,"

**-Present-**

Haruka's eyes slowly open as she sees dawn rising through the curtains. She turns to her other side to see Michiru sleeping soundlessly on her pillow wrapped in the covers. The aquamarine woman snorts before mumbling something. 'Well, she was sleeping soundlessly a minute ago,'

Haruka slowly slides out of bed and kisses Michiru's forehead as she wraps herself up with Haruka's part of the covers. Haruka glances at the digital clock dully flashing 6:17. She leaves the room to enter Michiru and her's bathroom. She turned the tap before stripping off her tank top and cotton shorts. As the lukewarm water hit her skin she started to feel a bit more wide awake and began running her hands through her damp hair while thinking about the dream she just had.

'Who was Kanaye?' What do these dreams mean? Are memories from my past are coming back to me?' she thought as she washed her hair. She felt a rush of cold air hit her back and soon a pair of arms wrap around her waist. She grinned as she turned around to kiss her girlfriend.

'I don't know who he is but I will find out. Someday,'

Somewhere else nearby a roadhouse three men lay dead on the ground in a triangle. A mysterious object is embedded in their bare chests. A strange green moss grows on the bodies soon covering them with it. Fingernails became long cat like claws as well as their teeth. Hair lengthens to their waists and the hair colours changes to electric blue.

A picture drops between the men "Find her. Do not hurt her unless you have to. I want her alive when she comes back to me. Don't disappoint me,"

**A/N: Argh, sorry its not long but its only the prologue. Hopefully chapters will be longer than this.**

**Anyway, please review.**


	2. Chapter 1: Attack

**Disclaim: I (unfortunately) do not own Sailor Moon or any of it characters.**

**A/N: Arigato gamecocker and LazCazodora for reviewing this fanfic.**

**Slow start buts thats okay.**

**Everyone else, please enjoy.**

**Secret Admirer**

**Chapter 1: Attack**

**-Present-**

Haruka rolled her head back cracking the bones in her neck. She was the last one apart from the head mechanic still at the racetrack. She just finished her practice for an upcoming race and she wanted to see if she could beat her fastest record. Although that did not happen today but she'll keep on working on it. She took off her fire suit and brushed her sweaty bangs away from her forehead. She might as well take a quick shower here before heading home. As she started unbuttoning her shirt she heard a noise somewhere behind her. The wind was rustling about telling her there was danger around. She kept quiet before taking out a baseball bat from her locker just in case. She narrowed her eyes as she held the bat high searching for whoever was watching her in the room.

She sees a strand of blue hair and loosens her grip a little wondering if it was Michiru but still kept a warily eye out "Show yourself," she shouts out.

"Of course, Princess Uranus," Out from the corner stepped out a youma with electric blue hair and green moss covering it's whole body.

"I'm sorry, you've confused me for someone else. What are you doing here?" asks Haruka tightening her grip on the bat ready to swing at the youma.

"I was sent to find you and to bring you back to our master. I do not want to hurt you but you must come with me,"

"No, no way in hell am I following you to some stranger. Do I look like I want to be killed?" Haruka gritted her teeth wondering who the hell sent these youmas.

"I have to return with you Princess Uranus. I am sure he sent me after you, he gave me a picture," The youma produced a photo in his hand and chuckled it at Haruka to catch. Haruka caught the photo easily and gazed at the picture of herself.

"I am not Princess Uranus, now go back to your master and tell your master if he wants me, he has to come to me. And not sent slaves instead,"

"If you will not come with us quietly, we will force you. We're not leaving without you,"

Haruka tensed a bit when he heard the youma say we "What do you mean by we?" She heard footsteps behind and quickly she swung at the youma behind her. The bat hit him in the stomach forcing him down on the ground. Quickly taking out her henshin wand she called out her henshin phrase.

"URANUS CRYSTAL POWER! MAKE-" She didn't manage to finish her sentence as she was pushed over to the side by another youma.

'Shimatta there's three," She felt claws dig in her arms tearing her shirt. She grunted in pain as she scanned the floor just seeing her henshin wand lying out of her reach. She quickly turned over on her back and brought her feet up to kick the youma off her.

"If you come with us quietly you will not get hurt," growled one of the youmas as it lunged at her. Haruka rolled over to her right easily dodging the attack and quickly crawled to her henshin wand. Just then the head mechanic bursts into the room.

"Hey Har- what the hell is going on here. GET OUT!" he screamed picking up the bat lying on the floor. Haruka quickly hid her wand in her sleeve before standing up while the head mechanic repeatedly hits the youmas with the bat.

"We'll be back princess and we will take you to him no matter what," let know the first youma before sprinting through the back door with the two other youmas following. She grunted as she felt throbs of pain in her back and arms. She turned her head to examine one of her bleeding shoulders and arm.

"Haruka-san, you ok?" he asks as he lightly touches Haruka's arm examining her wounds "That looks nasty. We better clean it before you get an infection. They don't look too deep so you wont need stitches,"

Haruka nodded as the mechanic led her to the first aid room. He quickly called Michiru and the police although Haruka kept protesting there was no need and that she was fine.

The police came first and Haruka gave them a statement of what happened but left out the conversation she had with the youma. She also tried to give as little description knowing it was best if her and the senshi dealt with this rather than the police. As they left Michiru finally appeared. She quickly apologized about been a little late because of a traffic accident and soon both of them were driving home.

"So three youmas attacked you in the change rooms to take you to someone," followed Michiru sitting in the passenger seat. Haruka still insisted she drove since she wasn't hurt badly and either tomorrow or the day after tomorrow she would be completely healed.

"Hai, they kept calling me Princess Uranus. Looks like there's another enemy rising from the Silver Millennium and now after me. I figure he's after me either to kill me or something similar. Whatever he wants to do to me, it isn't good," told Haruka as she pulled into the driveway.

"And the youmas were covered in a strange green moss with blue hair and had cat like claws and teeth,"

"Hai,"

Michiru quickly gathered Setsuna and Hotaru into the living room for a quick Outer Sailor Senshi meeting quickly telling what just happened at the racetrack.

"Looks like one of your enemy's from the Silver Millennium has returned for you. Must be a survivor and now after you. Question is which one?" thought Setsuna sipping her tea.

"There can't be many is there?" asks Haruka scratching the back of her neck.

Setsuna paused before sipping her tea again "What do you define many?"

"Ten, fifteen, twenty maybe?"

"Try a hundred?"

"Wow, did I piss that many people off in the Silver Millennium?"

"I'm afraid so. Good news is, if it is. A certain tall blonde killed half of them off; fifteen of them imprison and died during the fall of Silver Millennium. So that leaves about fifteen prisoners possibly still alive and out for you,"

"Kuso,"

"Haruka, do always have to be difficult?" asks Michiru lifting an eyebrow at her lover.

"Ah c'mon Michiru. Its one of the things you love about, or why are you dating me?" Haruka pulled Michiru closer to her body wrapping her arms around the aquamarine-head woman.

"I'm beginning to wonder myself. Setsuna,"

"Let me guess. You want me to go to the time gates and digs up all the files of those pissed off prisoners. Of course,"

"Arigato, you always know what to do and do it without asking questions,"

"Its my duty isn't. Plus, we got to keep this so called leader of our group alive no matter how problematic she can be,"

"Hey,"

"Just telling the truth," With that, the Guardian of Time transformed and left to the gates of time.

----------

Everyone sat down at the dining table as Setsuna opened up a strange metal box. She blew off some glitter off the surface before opening the front lock. Haruka took a pinch of the powder before it seeped through her fingers and back onto the table.

"Its dust, from the Silver Millennium," said Setsuna knowing what the blonde was thinking.

"Wow, was everything as pretty as this?"

"Just about,"

"Jesus, that girly,"

Setsuna rifled through the files before taking out fifteen ancient documents and handing Michiru and Hotaru three documents while giving Haruka four and herself five. "These files contain all the well, I guess aliens that would like to get their hands on Haruka,"

"Are all of them men?" asked Michiru glancing at each page of documents.

"Well most of them, well. This fifteen yes but she had a few female enemies, I think," stammered Setsuna placing the box away.

"What about this one. That's a female?" Haruka held up a document with a picture of a young woman with blue hair.

Setsuna reached over the table to grab the document before reading it "No, this is Nukamori Sora, Duke of Neptune. A transvestite,"

Haruka took the document off Setsuna and gazed at the picture herself "Oh, what did I do to him,"

"Well, at the time he posed as Lady of Neptune. He was actually Michiru's cousin and had a thing for you. You were the one who informed every one of his actual gender and well. He had no more power in Neptune society and imprisoned. After the fall of the Silver Millennium he was nowhere to be seen. I though he must've decided to leave the Solar System and live as an outsider since he did not show up on a scan,"

"What's with aliens always wanting to look the opposite gender? First those pervert Starlights and now this?" asks Haruka scratching her hand.

"Look who's talking?" retorted Setsuna "You've just contradicted yourself,"

"I don't dress like a man on purpose. I never recall saying that I am male; this is just how I like to dress. I don't actually want to be a man,"

"Uh huh,"

"Haruka-papa, Setsuna-mama," started Hotaru "How big does he want to kill Haruka-papa?"

"Quite a lot actually. I think he had a thing for you and I'm sure he vowed vengeance on you when he was locked away but nobody believed him because he's actually to be known to be a bit lazy. He always sends someone on the missions he's given and takes the credit,"

"So possibly, Sora send those youmas to go get me and bring me to him,"

"Maybe, but chances are it might not be him. I know he's lazy but he's not known for patience. A thousand years and now he's finally found you,"

"They could be looking for me for quite sometime. I was only born twenty years ago; you on the other hand how old are you exactly? Three thousand, four thousand?"

"Haruka, we have work to do. And for your information a young one thousand twenty eight year old so I'm not as old as you think. Time of gates is a family thing and until I have an heir to carry on I will be the Guardian of Time,"

"That's likely especially if you're already in menopause,"

"I haven't hit menopause yet,"

"Really?"

"So is there a chance that it is Nukamori Sora?" interrupted Neptune getting tired of Haruka and Setsuna arguing.

"I'll check it out. Just keep blondie safe,"

"Hey,"

----------

**-Silver Millennium-**

Princess Uranus stood while the maid was tying up the back of her corset. She grunted as the corset tightened around her chest making it harder for her to breathe, "Hitomi-san, I would like to be able to breathe," gasped Uranus.

"Don't worry, you'll manage. And now it looks like you've got a smaller waist," reassured the maid as she helped Uranus into her gold and navy gown.

"I don't care if I look like I have a smaller waist. Being able to breathe is a bit more important. Why do I have to go to this ball? My fate is already decided,"

"Princess, just enjoy it. Remember, Neptune will be there and I'm sure you're dying to find out what she's wearing,"

"Hitomi-san,"

"Gomen, gomen,"

There was a knock on the door and the blonde princess couldn't help but roll her eyes. "I'll meet you downstairs mother,"

"Its me princess, are you decent? Can I come in?" called out a deep voice.

Uranus sighed before glancing at Hitomi. "Alright," she answered as she watched the door open.

**-Present-**

Haruka slowly opened her eyes as she woke up from another memory. 'What does those memories mean?' she asked herself. 'What did 'my fate is already decided' mean?'. Letting out a sigh she rolled over and wrapped her arms around Michiru. Closing her eyes she tried to drift back to sleep.

**A/N: Okay, I know I stole Hiro Nukamori's last name from Heroes but Heroes was downloading and I couldn't be bothered going on the Internet to search Japanese last names, which will cause Heroes to slow down downloading. (Its takes a long time to download anything here)**

**By the way, if you don't watch. I'd recommend you watch it. Its great shows and Hiro is hilarious. Remind me of Usagi a bit.**

**Anyway, please review.**


	3. Chapter 2: Nukamori Sora

**Disclaim: I (unfortunately) do not own Sailor Moon or any of it characters.**

**A/N: Arigato gamecocker, LazCazodora, James Birdsong, Kitkino86 and DavisJes for reviewing this fanfic.**

**Slow start but that's okay. Also, wanted proof read. Scroll down to the bottom to find out more.**

**Everyone else, please enjoy.**

**Secret Admirer**

**Chapter 2: Nukamori Sora**

Haruka sat by the windowsill watching Michiru practise her solos for her next performance. She closed her eyes and leaned back letting out a sigh. This was one of her favourite songs Michiru composed. Of course Michiru would say it's only your favourite because its dedicated to her and then she'd be playfully fighting with her. And then things would lead to the bedroom. A smile appeared on her face as she opened her eyes and gazed at Michiru who just opened hers. Grinning wider Haruka winked at her partner.

Michiru dragged the bow down on the last lower strings carrying out the last tune. With that the instruments went down by her sides "Does it need any work? Was it perfect?"

Haruka reached out and dragged Michiru into her lap before placing a kiss on her lips "Better than perfect. Superb," Haruka's hands went underneath Michiru's shirt, her fingers drawing circles on her back.

"Arigato, but I still have a few more songs to play koi. Then maybe we can go up to the bedroom," with that she pecked her on the lips and stood up placing the violin back on her shoulder.

Once she finished playing some of her last songs she just remembered something she had on hold at a store. As they entered the mall Michiru led her into her favourite shoe store.

"You bought new shoes?"

"Hai, when I saw them I thought they'd go great with my new dress,"

After they collected Michiru's shoes they quickly glanced around the shop, well, Michiru quickly glanced around wondering what was on sale. As they made their way back to the car they heard someone call out.

"Princess,"

Haruka and Michiru turned around to see three youmas that attacked Haruka yesterday. Wasting no time both of them quickly transformed into Sailor Uranus and Neptune.

"You're working for Nukamori Sora aren't you?" Shouted Uranus balling her fists and her teal eyes closely watching each youma.

"Our master did not tell us his name but he said you'll recognize him. Just come with us and you weren't get hurt,"

Uranus thought for a moment before she raised her fist and threw a WORLD SHAKING at the youma. The leader of the three and another one dodged but the last youma was hit. It hit the back wall before falling down and lying lifelessly on the ground

"Then why doesn't he come to me? I told you there's no way I'll follow you. Did you tell him that?"

The leader doesn't reply but instead jumps in the air and flies to attack Uranus. Unfortunately for him Neptune hit him with her DEEP SUBMERGE sending him down onto the pavement. He grunted as the second youma helped him back on his feet.

Uranus glanced at Neptune who nodded. Uranus whipped out her Space Sword and aimed at the two youmas. "SPACE SWORD BLASTER,"

The leader quickly used his partner as a shield before running off down the street away from them "You won again but I'll be back and you will come to him. I'll make sure of it,"

"Coward," muttered Uranus as she bends down to the youma she shot her Space Sword at. The youma reverted back to his human form. A small triangular shape object rose out of his chest and fell onto the street. She glanced at the other youma who reverted back to his human form as well and another triangular object came out of his chest.

Neptune made her way to the other dead male picking up the object. She placed her fingers on his neck to feel no pulse line. She let out a sigh "Dead. What about yours?"

Uranus checked the man's pulse as well and nodded with her "They look like they've been dead for a while," She picked up the mysterious object that came out of the man and studied it. She felt small vibrations and it let off some heat.

"I agree. What shall we do? Should we leave them and call the police?"

Uranus thought for a moment, her eyes still on the object "Just contact Pluto. Maybe she'll know what to do," She moved the object around in her palm, the warmth slowly leaving the object.

----------

Pluto walked down the hall of an outside Solar System palace. She did a scan for Nukamori Sora for Outside the Solar System and this is what she got. She turned right to enter a turquoise room with different statues, paintings and vases placed carefully around the room. She spotted the blue haired former duke of Neptune talking to a dealer.

Nukamori Sora wore a light blue gown and his hair half up, half down. He laughed with his seller placing a hand on his. Pluto slowly made her way to them clearing her throat.

Sora glanced at her before he asked the dealer to excuse them. Once he was gone Sora faced Pluto looking her up and down "Princess Pluto, you haven't aged have you or have you just been reincarnated?"

"Thats none of you bussiness and its Sailor Pluto now. There's no Silver Millennium anymore. I don't have a planet to rule. Just a solider,"

"I see and what would a solider from the Solar System want with someone from Outside the Solar System?" asked Sora titling his head to his right.

"You know why I'm here. Up to your tricks again? Exacting revenge?"

Sora let out a feminine chuckle "Now why would I exact revenge? On who?" he smiled at Pluto.

"Think real hard and it'll come to you,"

"I have no idea what your talking abo… someone after that handsome blonde? Always getting into trouble isn't she,"

Pluto narrowed her eyes at Sora staring at her coldly "You said you'd exact vengeance on her. Do you think we'll take it lightly?"

Sora this time gave a low chuckle and leaned forward to whisper something in Pluto's ear. "I'm over that tall blonde. I don't care about her or exacting anything on her. I've got a new life; I'm in a place where no one is judging me. You don't believe me, go to the timeline and see what I have been doing these past thousand years. Right now, I'm trying to buy off an expensive piece of art so excuse me,"

With that he curtsied and began leaving the room to welcome back the dealer. Pluto went to follow him but her communicator beeped. She huffed glancing at it and Sora. She then decided maybe it was best to answer it.

"Pluto. What is it?"

"Pluto, another youma attack. Two down but one escaped. We need you down here, now," informed Neptune.

"On my way,"

----------

"So they reverted back to their human form and these objects rose from their chests?" repeated Pluto holding the two items. She knew exactly what she was holding but she wasn't sure it was much help.

Right now Uranus and Neptune dragged the dead humans into an alleyway. Neptune kept a look out to make sure no one entered the alleyway. She turned her head to glance at Pluto before staring out again "Hai,"

"Do you know what it is?"

"Definitely. These were commonly used back in the Silver Millennium. Insert it into a dead being and he turns into a slave-youma although century or so after they were banned and only enemies and certain government people kept these. If you get seen with it and don't have a legitimate excuse you'd either got a penalty or jailed for a period of time,"

"Why was it banned?"

"Because it caused so much trouble and it was disrespect to the dead. Also, because if you insert it into someone living they become your slave. They'll still be alive but they only survive for a certain period of time,"

"How long?"

"Let say how long does it take for someone who's bleeding internally to die,"

"So it makes you bleed internally,"

"Hai. You two go home. I'll meet you there. I'll bury these bodies back into their grave beds,"

----------

All four Outer Sailor Senshi sat back on the table with the files out on the table and the two new objects. Setsuna flipped through the files examining each one carefully.

"Well Nukamori Sora definitely doesn't have these on hand. There's no way he can grab them and wouldn't want to anyway as well these three gentlemen,"

"But there's still eleven pissed of jerks still wanting to kill me,"

"Yes I know. Like I said earlier, these were common. Especially with enemies,"

"There's got to be a way to narrow them even more. She could be gone by the time we figure it out. The leader's smart, knows when he should leave. He could assemble more youmas after Haruka and she'd be dead by then,"

"I know," Setsuna re-read every file before taking out four documents "These four are the ones who'd do anything to get their hands on her. I think its best to track them down. They're also the most dangerous so call another senshi if you get in battle with them and don't get your pride get in the way," Setsuna emphasised the last eight words to Haruka who sheepishly turned her head away from her. She handed the least dangerous file to Hotaru before handing a file each to Michiru and Hotaru. "Hotaru, get two senshi behind you. I don't want you to use your 'Silence Glaive Surprise' on one of them. We don't you dead over this,"

Hotaru nodded her head in agreement.

"Hotaru, you have Aichi Iwao. Michiru, look out for Inoue Akira. Haruka, be very, very careful with Yoshida Jun and I'll take care of Tanaka Gorou,"

----------

"Please stop, I just need more youmas to help me. She's got friends who are helping to protect her. We almost had her first time if it wasn't for that mechanic she would be in one of the chambers now but she's not going to be alone anymore. Next time we'll get her. I swear," pleaded the youma who's just had being electrocuted by his master.

"Hmmm, she's always been stubborn and wont go down with a fight; so typical of her. All right, this time three will be helping you. Do not fail me or you'll receive the same fate as the others did,"

The youma nodded his head rapidly before standing from his position "I swear you'll have her. We wont let you down,"

"I so hope not. The longer she's out there the more time she'll find out who's after her. You have three days to capture her and that's it. Remember, if you do not succeed you'll be dead. And I'll have to capture her myself,"

**A/N: So yeah, that second chapter. Incase you're wondering this story probably be shorter than Chibi Outers. I know what's the climax and end but there's just some stuff I'm still thinking of what to write. And its shorter because of the popularity of this fic.**

**So if you want frequent updates and longer and more chapters reviewing probably will help. If you have an idea, share it and if I like it and fits fine with my story I'll put it in and mention you.**

**And also I would love a proofreader.**

**Rules, simple.**

**1. Review if you would like to help and if you have fanfiction on your name I'll read to see how good your grammar is. I know it just proof reading but I don't someone who spells straight like this (strait) to be editing my work. If you don't, I'll send you my email address so you can send me a small piece of writing. I'll tell you if I want you by replying to your review.**

**2. Just edit my work so it makes sense and you may rearrange the sentence if it still means the same thing before sending it back to me.**

**3. I'll just need your email address so I can send it to you otherwise how are you supposed to get it.**

**These rules except the first one doesn't need to be said but I'll say it anyway just incase. Reward is I'll write up a one-shot dedicated to you anything you want unless it's a lemon. Don't write lemons. And I'll make a big thanks to you in this fic saying how awesome you are.**

**If you don't want fic I'll make a short fanvid dedicated to you of either Sailor Moon (or if you want Harry Potter or Supernatural. If you know a site with clips I can download of another fandom you love I'll dedicated to you. Before you ask me making a fanvid check out my vids on youtube so you know what my skills at fanvids so I don't disappoint. I'm winchesterfan on youtube. And if you know where I can download other clips/episodes from I would love to know even if your not applying to be a proofreader)**

**So yeah. Guess that's it.**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter and review please.**


	4. Chapter 3: New Memories, New Battle

**Disclaim: I (unfortunately) do not own Sailor Moon or any of it characters.**

**A/N: Arigato gamecocker, LazCazodora, James Birdsong, Kitkino86, DavisJes and jem for reviewing this fanfic.**

**Slow start but that's okay. Also, wanted proofreader. Scroll down to the bottom to find out more.**

**Everyone else, please enjoy.**

**Secret Admirer**

**Chapter 3: New Memories, New battle**

**-Silver Millennium-**

Sailor Uranus stood in her fuku with her hands ready to attack. She circles her opponent who wore the exact uniform as her but a gold skirt and a navy bow. The two soldiers weren't that different in height and looks.

"Attack me, when you do I'll be dodging your attacks. Remember, do it swiftly and use your strength but do not call up any of your powers or the Space Sword. This is just physical combat,"

Uranus nodded her head understandably and quickly ran as fast as she could without of the help of her powers trying to kick the older soldier in the abdomen. The solider easily dodged as Uranus kept on trying to kick or punch her in the abdomen. "Your too predictable Uranus, do something different and use a different pace,"

Uranus spun trying to back kick her opponent. Instead, her opponent caught her foot in mid-air and pushed her onto the ground "Still too predictable. How will you fight if all your moves can be predicted," she scolded.

Uranus back flipped onto her feet and tried to kick her again. Her fists were clenched again as she tried punch her in the face at a faster pace. Her opponent managed to dodge but just barely. She smirked before jumping as Uranus tried to sweep her low off her feet. "Much better, come on. Try and hit me,"

Uranus gritted her teeth as she tried to get behind her opponent and kick her behind. But instead her opponent back flipped behind her and kicked her hard in the back forcing her down into the dirt. She grunted as she tried to stand up but a gold-heeled boot came down on her shoulder forcing her back into the dirt.

"Training is over. De-transform and go shower. Be ready before dinner," She took her foot off before de-transforming herself into a silver gown with ruffles on the edge of neckline and sleeves. "And please, de-transform when you stand up. That way your dress will not be covered in dirt,"

Uranus stood up, her back facing her and de-transformed "It wouldn't get dirty if you didn't force me in the dirt in the first place, mother," She turned around dressed in a silk purple dress.

"Enemies will force you into the dirt. Just because you've learned to take care of three youmas by yourself doesn't mean your ready for anything. The masters, Queens and Kings of those youma are twice as hard as facing four at once. That's it for now, I'll see you at dinner,"

----------

Uranus sat in her room in a navy silk robe, her hair saturated from the shower and her face showing signs of pain. She undid the robe to glance at the bruise on her left shoulder in the mirror "Great, now how am I supposed to hide this?"

"You okay Princess,"

Startled by the voice she quickly tied her robe and faced the intruder "You pervert, do you often come into young girl's rooms like this,"

"This was an accident. Your mother told me you should be ready by now. She wants me to escort you to dinner," he chuckled "But looks like you wont be ready for some time and Hitomi-san is with your parents,"

"Great, just turn around while I'll put on my undergarments and then you can help me to get into one of my gowns. I swear if you peek at me while I do this I'll use my Space Sword to cut your ecchi eyes out,"

"Very violent today,"

"I'll be even more violent if you don't turn around,"

-Present-

Haruka groaned as her teammates woke her from her sleep. She glanced at her watch, as it was a few hours until the race started. She'd come in early to quickly train and checked her car herself before the head mechanic. Once she done this she quickly went into one of the bunkrooms to take a quick nap. There were shouts from the changing room and Haruka decided to check out what was happening.

"Hey Haru-chan, you're a girl," said one of her teammates as he changed into his fire suit like the rest of her team was doing.

"Very well spotted," Haruka opened her locker and began putting on her suit herself. "What's the fight about?"

"The girl that asked for an autograph before we came in here,"

"That was a girl?"

"Told you it was a tran," yelled of the guys before the team erupted in laughter. Haruka grinned as she zipped up and fixed her collar. She closed her locker before making her way to her car for the big race.

The race ended in with her in first place and one of her teammates second. She then dealt with media for half an hour before she quickly changed back to her casual clothes. After that she made her way to her Michiru, Setsuna and Hotaru while signing autographs of her fans.

Michiru's arms encircled her waist and pecked her on her check. "Congratulations on your win," greeted her lover as Haruka kissed her back on the cheek.

"Arigato, shall we go home or are we going to a restaurant tonight?"

Setsuna coughed before speaking up "We should start looking for those criminals Haruka before you get attacked again," advised Setsuna brushing her hair off her shoulder.

Haruka pouted before muttering fine. They were about to leave when a familiar voice spoke up "Not so fast princess," They turned around to face four slave-youmas making their way to Haruka.

The four senshi glanced around to see if there were any fans around before transforming into their fukus ready for battle. Neptune was the first to attack as she jumped in front of Uranus sending a 'Deep Submerge' to the youmas.

The youmas easily dodged the oncoming attack and surrounded them. Each Senshi walked backwards until they were touching each other's backs with their weapons raised for battle waiting for the youmas to attack

"You know princess, they'll be no violence or bloodshed if you just come quietly with us," deemed the leader staring at Uranus.

"Do you really think I'll actually let you take me to someplace I don't know? I'm not stupid and know who or what to trust," growled Uranus.

The youma chuckled before nodding to his followers "Just like he said, you'll be stubborn," with that he charged forward with his followers coping his action.

Uranus ran forwards with her Space Sword in her right hand ready to hit the youma in the chest. The youma moved aside only to have the Space Sword cut his right arm. He responded immediately after the hit as he attempted to sweep her off her feet by a low kick. Uranus acted fast as she easily jumped and landed back on the ground.

During this Neptune gripped her Deep Mirror as she attacked her youma with a 'Submarine Reflection'. She then summoned her attack and Deep Submerged the youma but only managed to weaken it badly.

At the same time Pluto also ran forward to her youma quickly using her staff to knock her enemy to the ground. She called upon her attack and aimed her 'Dead Scream' at the youma. The youma dodged her attack but just barely as it rose back onto its feet.

Saturn waited for her youma to reach her before creating her 'Silent Wall' shielding herself from her attacker. The youma grunted as it hit the ground and took a moment to try to see what her next attack was. He tried charging at her again only to be forced back down on the ground by her shield.

Uranus repeatedly kicked her youma in the abdomen before raising her fist to fire her 'World Shaking' at him. The gold blast hit her attacker straight on and he crashed against the wall behind. His body convulsed from the blast and then slid down the wall. Uranus did not waste her time as she came running at him with her Space Sword in her hands.

Neptune had forced her attacker in a corner avoiding any physical and magical attacks as she continued to 'Deep Submerge' her youma before using her mirror to use her 'Submarine Reflection' attack as well. The youma continued to grow weaker but yet did not give up as it continued trying to attack Neptune.

Pluto also managed to dodge any upcoming attacks as she kept on repeatedly hitting her youma with her staff and summoning 'Dead Scream' only to be able to hit the youma on the side of his body. She continued to do this going faster every time trying to defeat the youma who was barely escaping her attacks.

Saturn was easily handling her youma like the rest of her fellow senshi. She swiftly swung her glaive at her attacker nicking him either on the side of his torso or legs. Each time the youma came closer or tried to lunge at her she brought her shield back up forcing the youma down back onto the pavement.

Uranus had swung her sword in the air as she started summoning the powers of her sword. But before she could finish her phrase a sharp object hit her shoulder causing her to cry out in pain. She hissed in pain and annoyance as she turned around clutching her bleeding shoulder. Her teal eyes narrowed at her new attacker before recognizing him.

"Yoshida Jun"

**A/N: Tried to update this story as soon as possible but I have just recently moved and before that I didn't have this computer to continue this story for a month. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and hopefully the next update will be soon.**

**I also want to say that I need at least 2 or 3 reviews for each chapter to continue this story otherwise I'm just going to delete it because its no use writing a story which doesn't really have much readers. If you enjoy this story and want to continue reading it just a simple review will make me want to try updating this story. Also, I'll try to update this story as fast as possible but I just started year 11 so please be patient and wait if my updates aren't frequent.**

**And just one thing I would love a proofreader. Just go to chapter 2 to read the details.**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter and review please even if it's going to be one word.**


	5. Chapter 4: Secret Conversation

**Disclaim: I (unfortunately) do not own Sailor Moon or any of it characters.**

**A/N: Arigato gamecocker, LazCazodora, James Birdsong, Kitkino86, DavisJes, jem, SeraEris, harucino, Dweller of the Depp, Lunalab and t. for reviewing this fanfic.**

**Want/need a proofreader. Scroll down to the bottom to find out more.**

**Everyone else, please enjoy.**

**Secret Admirer**

**Chapter 4: Secret Conversation**

"Yoshida Jun"

She recognized him from the photo off his criminal record. His blonde hair cropped short and his blue-grey eyes were staring at her coldly. His skin was pale and the scars across his face were easily seen.

He was clad in ripped signature jeans, black muscle top with a biker's jacket and boots. A reversed pentagram and other symbol jewellery adorned his neck and gold and silver rings were on each finger except the thumb. In his right he fiddled with the pocketknife with her blood dripping off it.

As she was distracted the youma behind her quickly seized her with his arm around her waist and neck. Unfortunately the other senshi were also distracted once they heard Uranus say his name they were seized as well.

Uranus tried to throw the youma off but every time she moved he gripped her tighter. She continued to struggle but kept her eyes on Jun. Her eyes glanced at the knife in his hands before she sunk her teeth into the youmas arm.

Jun chuckled at Uranus's struggled to escape. "They're all dead Sailor Uranus. They're slave youmas, they don't feel pain. They don't feel anything," he chuckled again "Oh Uranus, I've been waiting for this moment. I guess I got lucky, now I can pay you back for being a cold-hearted bitch and sending me to prison for eternity. Why don't we start with what I can do with this knife,"

He stepped forward before the youma holding Uranus spoke up "You touch her and we'll kill you. She's not yours,"

Uranus glanced back at the youma puzzled on what's going "What the hell is going on? You're not working for him?" Uranus glanced from the youma to Jun in confusion.

"No Princess, he's not our master. Don't worry, we'll keep you safe,"

"Oh god," she couldn't help to roll her eyes and groan "then what are you doing here?"

"I've just getting accustomed to earth life. I kind of like it, it has so much more. I'm free. I can do whatever I want now and easily get away with it. Humans. They're so pathetic. They act so highly of themselves but really, they're not. Now, where was I? Oh yes, I was just about to pay you back for what you did to me,"

The youma pushed her into a corner before charging at Jun. The youma that seized Saturn threw her against a wall and tried to seize Uranus from behind. Uranus quickly spun on the balls of her feet and punched the youma in the abdomen.

Saturn who recovered from the hit quickly helped Uranus free the other Senshi who were still seized by the other youmas. Uranus glanced back at the leader of the youmas who was just thrown at her feet. She then saw Jun running off into another alleyway. She glanced back at the youmas who were slowly trying to escape from them. She then took off after Yoshida Jun leaving the other senshi to deal with the youmas.

Uranus stared straight ahead following Jun. She watched, as he turned right at a corner. She kept running as she catching up on him knowing she shouldn't have ran after him by herself but she was stubborn and she needed to ask some questions that he'd hopefully have answers for.

After a few more turns she stopped as she lost sight of Jun but she knew he wasn't far away. Her fists were raised in a fighting stance as she kept her eyes alert for him. He would come after her, he had some advantages right now and if he hated her that much, he would take the advantage.

She closed her eyes taking a breath in as the wind played with her hair. It was silent apart from the water dripping off a pipe. She then heard soft footsteps behind her getting closer and closer to her. She opened her eyes before spinning back around kicking him in the gut.

Jun crashed back into the wall behind him, which was stacked with broken wood and metal pipes. As his back hit the stack one of the pipes went through his chest. He slowly collapsed backwards onto the hard concrete with blood pouring out of his wound and mouth. He glared at her before coughing hard.

"Congratulations. You've finally gotten rid of me,"

Uranus watched him cough blood into his fist as he began to slowly pass away. No sound came out of her mouth as she kneeled down to his level. She killed him. She didn't mean to but she killed him.

Putting her shock and guilt behind she tried to ask the question she wanted answered, "Do you know who Kanaye is?" she asked softly.

Jun started to laugh before coughing back into his fist "I'm dying and that's what you want ask?"

Uranus ignored him as she asked him the question again "Do you know who Kanaye is?"

Jun's thin white lips curled into a smile as he asked for her to come closer. As Uranus leaned forward he weakly grabbed her upper arms bringing his mouth to the shell of her ear. Uranus felt a shiver climb up her spine as her heartbeat started beating faster and her body tensed at the close contact.

"What do you're dreams tell you?"

Uranus let out a startled breath "How do you know I'm having dreams of the past?" she asked but she didn't pull away. She felt his staggered breath on her neck that made her feel uncomfortable.

"Lets just say I was a spy back then. Not just any spy, one of the bests and I overheard some information of what was going to happen to you after you're rebirth,"

Uranus pulled away sitting back down on her heels. She watched him slowly die knowing there was nothing she could do to save him.

Jun smirked again before laughing again "And of course you don't know you sent those youmas," he burst out laughing again "I don't know why he bothers with you. I wouldn't. Maybe back then but not now. What is it about you he wants?" he coughed back into his fist before he dropped his hand back onto the ground.

"Whom are you talking about?"

Jun didn't reply.

"Whom are you talking about?"

Silence was her answer. His body lay there limply with his eyes still open staring at her. There was a small shine in his eyes before it went dull.

Her guilt returned as she just sat there. She heard footsteps coming closer and closer but she didn't move. Her earlier thought came back into her head.

She killed him.

"Uranus,"

She turned her head to see Pluto standing on her right. Pluto glanced at her then Jun and returned it back to her.

"What happened?"

"I…"

Uranus gaze returned to him.

"I killed him,"

----------

Haruka leaned back against the counter with a cup of warm green tea in her hands. She took a sip and gazed in it before Setsuna started to speak up.

"Jun's body will be buried back on his home planet. I'll have to go back to the Time Gates to fill out his Death Certificate for the Elders. I'll be back tomorrow," Setsuna placed her cup in the sink before picking up her Henshin Stick.

Haruka raised her head "Am I, would I be in trouble? Are they going to put me on trial for murdering him?" she asked hesitantly.

"Iie, there was a death sentence for him anyway and even if you did have to go on trial. It was an accident after all,"

She nodded her head and gazed back into her teacup.

"Did Jun say anything?"

Haruka gazed back up at Setsuna "No, not really. Just called me a couple of names and he died. Then you came after that,"

It was a lie but what he said was just for her. She didn't tell anyone of her dreams and they didn't seem important. So those answers were just for that, it was her business and no one else's.

Setsuna nodded before transforming and leaving through her time portal. All that was left in the kitchen was Michiru and Hotaru and her.

----------

**-Silver Millennium-**

Princess Uranus hid by the wall up the stairs gazing down at all the people dancing. Soft music played from the orchestra as they danced while some were drinking rich wine and eating the delicious food cooked from the Uranus kitchen. Her eyes glanced at some of the other princess who stood there with their parents. She spotted Saturn who she assumed still hasn't been given her powers and hoped she would never will, Pluto who just finished her second glass of wine and Neptune who just left her mother and sat down on one of the cushioned chairs.

Her heart rate sped up as her breath was caught in her throat. She didn't know why but ever since she met Neptune she felt like there was a spell cast over her causing her to momentarily to have a heart attack.

Neptune was dressed elegantly in a white lace gown with elbow length gloves and her aqua hair pulled back in a complicated but beautiful bun. Her planet's jem hung on her neck and ear lobes by a gold chain.

"Stunning isn't she?"

Uranus let out a started cry as she turned around to see Hitomi grinning at her. She took a cloth out from her uniform and pretend to look like she was cleaning one of the vases. Hitomi gazed at her dress she earlier helped her get into.

The top of her gown was gold before it blended lower with the navy skirt. Her sleeves were also gold but were cut from the elbow to the wrist. On her left hand on her fingers were a few gold rings and jems of her home planet and another's.

Uranus's cheeks tinted red before she glanced back at Neptune "I'm just a little nervous. I don't want to go out there. That's all," she fiddled with the rings on her fingers and glanced down at the ground "Hitomi-san you know that'll never happen. It's one of the laws of being a Sailor Senshi, plus. My mother has already decided my fate,"

Hitomi sighed before placing the vase back on the stand and pulling Uranus into her arms. She sometimes acted more of a mother to her than her actual mother. She rubbed her back as she could tell Uranus was trying to fight back her tears.

Normally she wouldn't have acted like this, most people saw her as cold and stiff but Hitomi was the only one who knew the princess on the inside.

"Ssshh, don't cry. Just go out there and ask her to dance. You're still allowed to do that. Just forget about everything and just have fun okay,"

Uranus pulled back nodding. She rubbed her eyes making sure she didn't cry. She straightened out her dress before she heard her mother come by. Her mother glanced at Hitomi as the maid scurried off to do her assigned chores for the night.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Its time for us to go down there and greet out guests,"

Uranus nodded before she turned around and descended down the gold stairs, her hand on the stair arm to keep her from losing her balance in her high heels. She then made her way to the Neptune princess.

"May I have your hand?" she smiled while holding out her hand waiting for Neptune to answer.

Neptune smiled back at her before placing her hand over Uranus "Of course,"

Uranus guides Neptune onto the dance floor and they began to waltz. Uranus's hand rested on Neptune's waist while her other hand softly held Neptune's hand. She brought her closer to her body wanting to be as close as possible with her.

Neptune's hand went from her shoulder to her neck as her gloved fingers stroked the back of Uranus's neck. She then lowered her hand back onto the shoulder. They stared into each other's eyes feeling each other's emotion. Both of them knew ever from the start each other's feelings but they knew the rules and stuck to that.

"I wasn't sure if you were coming down to this ball tonight. I thought you'd be upstairs with Kanaye,"

Uranus chuckles "My mother forced me to come down here. I have to go to every ball that's held here,"

They smile again before someone tapped Neptune's shoulder.

"May I cut in?"

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Remember I need at least 2 or 3 reviews for each chapter to continue this story otherwise I'm just going to delete it because its no use writing a story which doesn't really have much readers. If you enjoy this story and want to continue reading it just a simple review will make me want I'm busy with homework every week so please be patient and wait if my updates aren't frequent.**

**And just one thing I would love a proofreader. Just go to chapter 2 to read the details.**

**That's it and please review (even if its just going to be one word).**


	6. Chapter 5: Late Night Researching

**Disclaim: I (unfortunately) do not own Sailor Moon or any of it characters.**

**A/N: Arigato gamecocker, LazCazodora, James Birdsong, Kitkino86, DavisJes, jem, SeraEris, harucino, Dweller of the Depp, Lunalab, t. and ami for reviewing this fanfic.**

**Want/need a proofreader. Scroll down to the bottom to find out more.**

**Everyone else, please enjoy.**

**Secret Admirer**

**Chapter 5: Late night researching**

Haruka slowly opened her eyes and glanced at the time on her digital alarm clock as the neon numbers dully flashed three seventeen. Groaning she turned over and snuggled up to Michiru. She tried to fall asleep again but after half an hour later she realised she couldn't. Letting out a weary sigh she kissed Michiru on the cheek before slipping out of bed. She shivered as goose bumps appeared over her naked body as she headed into the bathroom. She took her blue silk robe and covered herself with it. She then descended downstairs into the kitchen and started boiling the kettle for tea.

After the kettle had done boiling she made herself some warm green tea. She leaned back against the counter closing her eyes as she enjoyed the warm liquid. The whole neighbourhood seemed to be quiet apart from an engine of car driving up the road.

She then started glancing around the room before spotting the ancient metal box sitting up on one of the kitchen's cupboards. Setting her tea down on the counter she made her way to the box. As she reached up her fingers brushed the edge of the cool metal she grunted, as it was too high for her to take it off the cupboard.

She exhaled nosily through her nostrils before lifting herself up onto the counter like she'd done when she was younger. Her parents scolded her for doing that after the many attempts of her trying to steal the cookie jar and she stopped doing it after her growth spurt. She easily took down the box surprised at its lightweight. She settled it on the counter before jumping off and bringing it too the kitchen table. She flicked the lights on and quickly went into the study to fetch her reading glasses.

As she set back down at the table she rifled through the documents before taking them all out except for Jun and Sora's records. She spread them out on the table and started reaching each record slowly. The tenth criminal record, which she was reading, now was Tanaka Gorou.

_Trained assassin from the Dark Kingdom. Blah, blah, blah. Targeted the Outer Sailor Senshi and tried to kill Queen Uranus at the time as well as her daughter. At the time he posed as one of Princess Uranus's suitors. Princess Uranus and her partner Neptune captured him later on._

Haruka paused at the moment as she closed her eyes and thought back to her dreams

---

"_Princess Uranus," called out a deep voice._

_Uranus gave a sigh before turning her head "Kanaye,"_

---

"_You okay Princess,"_

"_You pervert, do you often come into young girl's rooms like this,"_

---

"_May I cut in?"_

---

Haruka reread the paragraph.

_Posed as one of Princess Uranus's suitors._

---

"_My mother has already decided my fate,"_

---

"Kanaye,"

Were the dreams trying to tell her who was her attacker? It made sense. Gorou must've gone under an Alias to try and kill her. It was his mission. And if she's that dedicated to her mission and all the other enemies she's faced. Perhaps Gorou trying to finish his mission. She glanced at the other records before concluding that Gorou probably is the one who wants to kill her most. And now he's found where she is and creating slave youmas to take her to him.

A pair of arms enveloped her from behind hugging her. She smiled as she leaned back into the warmth. She glanced up and smiled at Michiru who wore her green silk robe; her smile broadened as she realised there was nothing underneath the silk material.

Michiru smiled back at her before planting a kiss on her forehead, then nose and then lips "You look so kawaii in your glasses," she murmured.

Haruka slightly blush at this before dragging Michiru into her lap "What are you doing up?" she asked while nuzzling neck. She could smell Michiru's coconut body lotion off her skin.

"Well I got cold and went to find where my blanket wondered off?"

Michiru cupped Haruka's cheeks before leaning forward and kissing her again on the lips "You couldn't sleep, ne?"

Haruka nodded in response taking off her glasses and wrapping her arms around Michiru resting her head on her chest "I'm just a little bit tense about what happened today. I thought I'd do some research,"

She felt Michiru's fingers stroke the back of her head and neck "Don't worry. I wont let anything happen to you. If they obviously couldn't kill you before what makes them think they can kill you now,"

Haruka smiled and glanced back up at Michiru "You're right. Plus we have gotten stronger,"

They kissed again and stayed like that for a moment just enjoying their lips on each other's. Once they pulled away Haruka rested her head back against Michiru's chest. She closed her eyes and she could feel herself drifting off.

Michiru tried moving off Haruka but chuckled, as she wouldn't let go just like a toddler with a teddy bear. She then glanced at the table before picking up the document that was just lying there.

"Tanaka Gorou,"

Haruka opened one lazy before stifling back a yawn as she took her head off of Michiru. "I think that he may be the one who's sending those slave youmas after me. He was an assassin and it was his duty to kill Queen Uranus and me back then. Perhaps he's wanting to finish off the job,"

"We'll check this out tomorrow. Now its time to get you back to bed 'Sleeping Beauty',"

"Hmmm, you wore me out earlier," she mumbled picking up her glasses. She earned a chuckle from Michiru and felt a light kiss on her collarbone.

"Did I?" teased Michiru.

They quickly packed the documents and box away before making their way back to bed. Haruka placed her glasses on her nightstand as they slipped off their robes and curled up together. This time Haruka easily managed to fall asleep with Michiru's arms wrapped around her and her head on her chest.

----------

Hotaru tapped her Haruka-papa on her shoulder dressed in her school sailor uniform. She waited for a response but all she got was a groan. She repeated her action but it was still the same answer.

She would've asked Setsuna to drop her off to school but she still hasn't come back from the Time Gates. She sighed before glancing at the time. She needed to be at school in half an hour but it only takes about twenty minutes by car the get there.

"Haruka-papa," she yelled out and Haruka jerked awake along with Michiru.

The two young adults yawned before staring at her in confusion.

"What is it hime-chan?"

"I need you to drop me off to school Haruka-papa,"

"Shimatta,"

"Hotaru-chan, go wait in the kitchen while your Haruka-papa gets dressed,"

"Hai,"

It wasn't long before she was dressed and she quickly ran her fingers through her hair to untangle any small knots. She then took the keys to her motorcycle and grabbed a helmet for Hotaru and herself.

"Come on Hotaru-chan, we're leaving now,"

Haruka rode safely to Hotaru's school and arrived just on time for Hotaru to not miss morning homerun. She gave her daughter a hug and a kiss before she started walking to her class.

"Ja ne Haruka-papa,"

"Bye Hime-chan,"

Haruka straddled her motorcycle again and placed the helmet back over her head when a voice called out.

"Haruka-san,"

She pulled her helmet off before glancing around spotting Mamoru. He was dressed in black slacks, navy t-shirt and a grey jacket.

"Ohayo,"

Haruka smiled at her future king "Ohayo Mamoru-san. Dropping off Chibi-Usa right?"

"Hai," nodded Mamoru with a smile "How are you? We haven't spoken in a while, ne"

Haruka shrugged her shoulders "I've been better, I've been worse,"

Mamoru narrowed his eyes at the blonde senshi knowing something was going on. Her face was stoic but he somehow knew something was up "Is there anything else?"

Haruka shook her head "Why would there be anything else," she let out a fake smile before putting the helmet back over her head "Ja ne,"

Mamoru barely had time to say goodbye as the wind senshi rode off.

----------

Instead of going straight back home she just spent her time riding around the streets on her motorcycle. She started to think about Tanaka Gorou and where she could find him.

She didn't know where to begin to look but an idea popped into her head.

She drove around for another twenty minutes before arriving back home to shower and changed into jeans, a tank top and leather jacket. She quickly shoved a piece of toast down her throat and wrote Michiru a note to let her know where she was.

She then took the metal box back down and swiped Gorou's picture from his file. She folded up the picture before sliding it into her pocket and placed her black biker gloves back on. She then left on her motorcycle.

----------

She parked her motorcycle outside the saloon and took her helmet as she entered the old run down tavern.

The reason she was here was to start searching for Gorou. The tavern was owned by the biggest biker gang in Tokyo, perhaps Japan. She thought if Jun decided become a biker, wouldn't Gorou do the same too?

The minute she stepped into the tavern her nostrils was filled up with smoke and alcohol. Dust seemed to be everywhere and the windows were covered in black dirt so the sunshine would hardly shine through it.

The lights blinked above her as she took a seat at the bar. She heard a couple of men laugh as the continued to play pool near the back. She gazed up at the bartender who was a middle-aged woman with dark auburn hair that reached her shoulders.

She wore a dark green button up shirt with black jeans. A towel was thrown over her shoulder as she finished wiped the beer glass. She flashed a smile at her as the bartended came to serve her.

"What can I get you sweetheart?"

"Just a bottle of bear would be fine thanks,"

Haruka took out her wallet and placed the bill on the counter. She glanced around once more as she felt eyes staring at her. She couldn't see Gorou anywhere in the bar.

She turned back to the bartender who accepted her bill and placed a bottle of beer on the bar top. "There you go sweetie,"

Haruka smiled once more before taking a swig of the beer. She enjoyed the bitter liquid and took one more swig before taking the photo out.

She then decided to introduce herself "I'm Haruka by the way,"

"Andy, nice to meet you Haruka,"

'She must be American,' thought Haruka as the bartender forgot to add the –san to her name.

"Andy, how long have you been working here?"

"I've been working here since I was sixteen. My father owns this tavern. Why?"

"I'm searching for this man. Have you seen him? His name is Tanaka Gorou," Haruka showed the picture to Andy.

"Iie but maybe one of those boys over there might know. Although be careful while talking to them. You don't want to piss them off," warned Andy pointing her hand to the boys by the pool table.

Haruka nodded before making her way to the gang over by the pool table. She wasn't sure how to exactly approach them but she needed to get answers fast. She took another swig before joining in the group.

The leader of the group glared at her as she stepped in. He was clad in a black sleeveless muscle shirt and black jeans with chains attached. Tattoos covered his biceps and small silver rings were placed on each finger. His wavy black hair was greased back that made it look more unattractive. He seemed just to be in his late twenties.

"You're new here? What do you want?"

"I'm looking for someone and thought you guys might know him. His name is Tanaka Gorou,"

The leader chuckled before stepping around the pool table and made his way to her "And you'd think we'd just give out information like that for free,"

"No but if I paid you, will you tell me?"

The leader smiled at before glancing back at his members "You know how to play. You like bikes?"

"Anything that has wheels and goes fast I'll like,"

"Biker chick, nice,"

"I'm offering 250 if you know anything about him. Here's his picture," Haruka showed him the photo as she waited for the answer.

"I want my money first,"

She took out her wallet and showed him the 250. He went to reach for it but she pulled it away from her reach.

"You see the money in my hand. You'll get it once you've told me what you know,"

The biker shot Haruka a dirty look and furrowed his eyebrows in anger. A moment passed before he spoke up "He came around here a couple of months ago. Trying to get himself in a gang. Being doing heaps of different shit around town. Last time I checked he was in the Outskirts of Tokyo,"

Haruka handed him the money and took another swig of her beer. "Thanks boys," she started to make her way out but the leader stopped in front of her blocking her way. She tried again to escape but he wouldn't let her through.

He chuckled at her and gave her a smile "Not going anywhere yet princess,"

Haruka swallowed hard as she masked her fear. She raised her arm and punched the leader square in the jaw causing him stumble back.

"You little bitch,"

He swung back at her forcing her down on the hard wooden floor. Once hand grabbed her throat while the other took hold of her belt. He lifted her up and slammed her down on the pool table. His hand tightened around her throat as he started to constrict her breathing.

Haruka's hand flew straight to his as she tried to pry his hand off her throat. As she struggled she kicked her feet only to be caught by one of his members. She kept on struggling to escape; during this her beer bottle tipped over the edge of the table and smashed onto the floor spilling beer and shards of glass everywhere.

"You're not going anywhere yet princess?"

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Remember I need at least 2 or 3 reviews for each chapter to continue this story otherwise I'm just going to delete it because its no use writing a story which doesn't really have much readers. If you enjoy this story and want to continue reading it just a simple review will make me want I'm busy with homework every week so please be patient and wait if my updates aren't frequent.**

**And just one thing I would love a proofreader. Just go to chapter 2 to read the details.**

**That's it and please review (even if its just going to be one word).**


	7. Chapter 6: Tanaka Gorou

**Disclaim: I (unfortunately) do not own Sailor Moon or any of it characters.**

**A/N: Arigato gamecocker, LazCazodora, James Birdsong, Kitkino86, DavisJes, jem, SeraEris, harucino, Dweller of the Depp, Lunalab, t., ami, Suranos, Peeweekiwi and smexxi lexxi 101 for reviewing this fanfic.**

**And a very special thanks for my proof-reader Peeweekiwi. Please check out her fic New Era and have a read of her other ones as well, they're fantastic.**

**Everyone else, please enjoy.**

**Secret Admirer**

**Chapter 6: Tanaka Gorou**

Haruka swallowed hard as her eyes scanned for Andy. She couldn't spot the bartender anywhere and her vision started to blur. Her hand unconsciously reached out to grab something and felt her fingertips brush a cool plastic; possibly one of the pool table balls.

She blinked a few times trying to focus on her attacker but he remained a hazy figure. She tried to grasp the ball but it slipped away out of her reach. Nothing else seemed to be in her reach either.

She tried prying the hand off her throat again, but every time she pulled she felt weaker. She digged her nails into his flesh making him to pull away for a moment before returning to grip her throat again. But he pulled back enough for her vision to clear up and a brief gasp of air.

The bikers erupted in laughter at her and someone flipped out a phone. One of the gang members was calling someone. Possibly Gorou.

She continued to struggle but he still didn't release her. The gang were much stronger than her opponents from motor cross bikers who used to attack after her winnings in the races. They just went down like a ton of bricks.

The guys laughed out loud once more before a conversation started. One of the bikers 'Ryo' began talking.

"Gorou, man. Some chick just came looking for you. We got her right here; Nobu has his hand on her. Alright, I'll see you in five,"

The conversation finished and Nobu spoke up again "So boys, shall we have some fun with her?"

Haruka started to panic as she tried to keep calm. Nobu's hand released her and she was roughly dragged to the edge pool table by the biker who held her legs. In the struggle she managed to free one leg and kicked the biker in the groin.

She swiftly turned to her left and threw a punch in the face at Nobu. She heard the bones crack in his nose and soon he was cupping his face in pain and to stop the blood flowing.

She then spun on the balls of her feet and kicked Ryo in the abdomen before he could seize or attack her. Unfortunately the biker she kicked in the groin recovered faster than she expected from the kick and managed to seize her from behind, he then threw her back onto the pool table and straddled her waist. She was then slammed down on the table and punched across the face a couple more times.

He raised his fist to punch her again when they heard someone laugh from the other end of the tavern. He kept a strong grip on her shoulders as he turned his gaze to the intruder. A smile crossed his face but he didn't let go of his grip.

"Gorou,"

Haruka titled her head to glance side-ways at the intruder. His dark hair was pulled back and greased into a ponytail. He dressed similar to the leader and wore a biker leather jacket. An eerie grin was placed on his face as he slowly made his way to her.

"So, princess. You've decided to come after me, all dressed up in 'Big girl' clothes. Very different from what you used to wear,"

Haruka glared at Gorou and gritted her teeth. He chuckled at her as he drew closer to her body "Why are you sending." She stopped the pain in her face intensivifing, she asked the question again "Why are you sending people at me? You too lazy to come find me and kill me yourself?"

Gorou stopped mid-way furrowing his brows as confusion crossed his face "What the hell you talking about? Last time I checked you were dead, well, you were supposedly dead,"

Haruka blinked a couple of times. Nothing seemed to be making sense lately. He seemed like the number one person or alien in this case to want her dead but he wasn't the one who was after her. But what about her dreams? Were they just a coincidence?

"Wait, before when you tried to kill me and my mother, you called yourself Kanaye,"

Gorou signalled with his hand for the biker to climb off of her allowing her to sit up at the edge of the pool table. He was a few inches away from her so he flipped out his pocketknife and let the blade rest on the side of her neck keeping her still.

"Looks like you have to revisit memory lane. Kanaye and I are two very different people. But I guess you don't remember who Kanaye is who am I right?"

Haruka felt goose bumps over her neck where the cool blade rested. Her fingers rested on a pool cue slowly curling her fingers around it. She winced as she felt the blade pressed harder against her skin and slowly cutting into her neck.

"No. Who is he?"

Gorou just chuckled softly as he removed the blade from her skin. He stepped back allowing Haruka to stand. The moment her feet touched the ground her grabbed her by her throat.

"You actually thought I was going to let you go. I'm glad you came here. Now I can finish of my job,"

"Which will stay unfinished," interrupted a familiar voice.

Gorou craned his neck back to see four youmas, the same youmas that have been sent after Haruka. Her glanced at Haruka again before tossing her to the side.

She collided against the rack filled with hard pool balls and cues. She fell back against the ground and broken wood a ball hitting her back and head. The side of her head above her left temple was cut and small splinters and bits of wood was stuck on the side of her neck.

The gang didn't pay attention to her as they backed up Gorou who turned to fight the youmas. She watched as they rushed at each other punching, kicking and throwing each other around the bar.

She slowly stood up as her body screamed out in pain but she needed to get out of here and this was her perfect opportunity. She kept to the walls as she sidestepped her way to the door.

She was halfway across the room when Ryo came stumbling into her. Her gazed up at her as he grabbed her hair and pulled her head back roughly.

"Where do you think you're going?"

Haruka grunted as she twisted around and kneed him in the stomach. She saw a youma coming towards them and took Ryo by his jacket and swung him at the youma before breaking into a run.

As she ran she picked up her helmet that had been scattered onto the ground and took out her keys from her jeans pocket. Once she was out she placed her helmet back over her head and jumped onto her motorcycle quickly kicking up the stand and starting up the engine.

----------

She was back in the city and on her way home. Her heart was still beating fast as she just managed to escape the fight she started. She was back where she started just with a couple of cuts and bruises. The pain had subsided and the blood on her head was now dry and crusty. She quickly stopped by a café just to quickly clean herself up.

As she entered she didn't bother taking off her helmet to avoid being stared at. She swiftly made her way to the ladies restroom, which was empty. She stopped in front of the mirror and took off her helmet placing aside on the bathroom counter.

She winced as she softly touched the side of her head. Her fingers trailed down the dry wound on her neck. She bit her lip as red markings appeared around her neck and small pieces of broken wood and splinters stuck in her skin. On her face she saw a bruise starting to form on her left cheek. Her throat was still sore from being strangled.

Her hands shakily reached down and turned on the taps before cupping the water and splashing it onto her face. She scrubbed the dry blood off her face and carefully cleaned around her wounds trying not to reopen it. She then roughly pulled out the small pieces of wood ignoring the small pricks of pain.

There was a flush of the toilet from behind her and she quickly finished up. The redhead behind her scowled "This is the ladies bathroom, the males are on the left,"

Haruka ignored the woman and quickly grabbed the paper towels to dry her wet hands and face. The young woman huffed in frustration and marched up beside of her. She grasped her shoulder and swung around to gasp in surprise.

"A-are you alright?"

Haruka gave her fake smile "Just peachy," she replied and winched. She felt a burning sensation in her throat from talking and her voice came out more coarse than usual. She then quickly placed her helmet back over her head and left the restroom.

----------

Michiru read the tiny piece of notepaper as the side of her lip turned downwards in displeasure as she sipped her tea. She hoped she'd be home soon. Lately, because of the youmas attacks she'd being getting more and more scared for her Ruka's safety.

She finished her cup of tea before settling it into the sink. She ran her hand through her saturated hair from her morning shower. She was clad in a pair of dark denim jeans and a dark blue tight low cut sleeveless shirt. She grabbed her green towel drying her hair with it once more before putting it out to dry outside. She then heard the front door opening and closing. She immediately ran back inside.

"Ruka,"

She saw her lover running upstairs into their bedroom. She followed her action to watch the back of Haruka pulling off her helmet and jacket. She heard her cough a few times before turning around to face her.

"Haruka," she gasped running to her side. She kneeled down as Haruka sat down on their bed "What happened?"

"A biker gang and Tanaka Gorou," came a rough reply.

Michiru winced at the sound of Haruka's and carefully inspected her wounds and bruises. "Stay here, I'll make something to help your throat and grab the First Aid Kit,"

----------

Haruka sat in the living room on the soft divan drinking the remedy Michiru just made already feeling better. Not matter what Michiru always knew how to make her better, physically and emotionally. She didn't know where she'd be without her.

She tried to keep still as Michiru gently took out the splinters that were embedded in her neck. Michiru hadn't said a word to her after she prepared the drink for her.

Michiru watched Haruka's stoic face as she removed the splinters. She had never seen Haruka this badly hurt that wasn't from a battle. She swallowed hard before speaking up "Haruka, what happened?"

"Well, after I dropped of Hotaru, I was driving around town. I was thinking of where Gorou was hiding and I decided to check out a bar where a biker gang met. I came home to change and shower before going off to the bar. I was asking around and I didn't know Gorou was the part of the gang because he wasn't there when I arrived. As I tried to leave they held me down while waiting for Gorou to show. I ended up fighting against them and soon Gorou came and took out a knife. He also threw me against a rack of pool balls and cues. Then the youmas appeared and a fight between them started. I managed to escape during the fight,"

Michiru stopped as she finally removed all of the splinters. A frown crossed her face as she turned to face Haruka.

Haruka glanced at the ground knowing she upset Michiru for going after Gorou alone. It was obviously clear why she was upset "Gomen Michiru, it was a stupid move. I just wanted it all to stop, I just wasn't thinking at all when I rode there,"

Michiru also glanced down at the ground before placing her hand softly on Haruka's cheek "Just promise me you won't go looking for anyone by yourself again koi, please,"

She nodded "I promise,"

Haruka finished the drink before standing up to wash it in the kitchen and Michiru started packing the First Aid away. The phone rang and Haruka picked up the phone before placing it on speakerphone.

"Moshi Moshi,"

"Ohaiyo Princess,"

Haruka stopped dead in her tracks before twisting her neck to stare at the phone. Michiru had stopped what she was doing and moved closer to the phone. They shared a glance of surprise.

"A biker gang is dead because of you as well as Tanaka Gorou. You really messed up this time princess," chuckled the youma.

Haruka bit her lip as she kept listening.

"Did you think you could escape that easily? That was a big mistake showing up there. And now, we know where you live. We know where you work. We know who your family are. Just in case you didn't notice, we're right outside your house,"

After that the line went dead and the front door was kicked open.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Remember I need at least 2 or 3 reviews for each chapter to continue this story otherwise I'm just going to delete it because its no use writing a story which doesn't really have much readers. If you enjoy this story and want to continue reading it, just a simple review will make me want I'm busy with homework every week so please be patient and wait if my updates aren't frequent.**

**That's it and please review (even if its just going to be one word).**


	8. Chapter 7: Escape

**Disclaim: I (unfortunately) do not own Sailor Moon or any of it characters.**

**A/N: Arigato gamecocker, LazCazodora, James Birdsong, Kitkino86, DavisJes, jem, SeraEris, harucino, Dweller of the Depp, Lunalab, t., ami, Suranos, Peeweekiwi, smexxi lexxi 101, OneWord, Nana-Chan and sorry for reviewing this fanfic.**

**And a very special thanks for my proof-reader Peeweekiwi. Please check out her fic New Era and have a read of her other ones as well, they're fantastic.**

**Everyone else, please enjoy.**

**Secret Admirer**

**Chapter 7: Escape**

Haruka immediately went over taking Michiru's hand "Run," and sprinted upstairs into their bedroom. The youmas weren't far behind as they were only a few feet behind them. Once they were in their room Haruka automatically locked the door and stood back with Michiru. They could see and hear the youmas pounding at the door trying to gain entrance.

Haruka was about to transform when Michiru stopped her by catching her wrist "No, we can escape through the window. We're outnumbered and I don't want them to take you away from me, I can't let that happen,"

Haruka disagreed as she shook her head "No, you leave. I'll deal with them. They've already killed enough people because of me and I don't want you to be next. I'll fend them off, you just get out of here,"

The pounding got louder and louder every second and the door hinges were starting to break from the impact that the youmas were applying.

"Haruka you're crazy, all they want is you and they're not getting you, please. Let's quickly escape when we still have time, please," pleaded Michiru as her eyes began to swell up with tears.

Haruka stared at her before glancing at the door and back at her. She bit her lip before nodding her head-giving in. "Alright, quickly. Lets go before the door breaks down then,"

Michiru was the first one to climb out the window and jumped onto the backyard landing firmly on her feet. She turned around too see Haruka right behind her. They glanced back up before running off.

----------

Michiru slowed down as she bent down on her knees gasping for air. They haven't stopped running since the youmas tracked Haruka down. It was surely not the morning anymore and most likely sometime in the afternoon.

Haruka stopped running as she saw Michiru slowing down behind her. She took a couple breaths before leaning back on the alleyway wall and sliding down. She put her head in her hands and exhaled out slowly again.

"This is all my fault," Haruka whispered.

Michiru gazed up before taking a few steps towards her and sat down next to her placing her arm around her shoulders. "No its not, why would it be your fault?"

"They're after me because of what I did to their master in the Silver Millennium, and now people are dying because of me. Maybe I should just, I dunno, let them take me. At least it'll stop them killing people,"

"No, no. Haruka you can't let him win, you can't. He's going to kill you," Michiru's voice was trembling. Her eyes were again filled with tears.

"But if I don't more people are going to die because of me," Haruka raised her voice as she abruptly stood up and walked a couple of feet away from her. She crossed her arms as she held her own tears.

"It's not like they're innocents. They're criminals. Jun, criminal. The biker gang, criminals. Gorou, criminal," said Michiru trying to reason with Haruka.

"So does it mean they deserve to die? I killed Jun. I killed Hotaru. So does that mean I deserve to die?"

"You have died. Twice. Plus, those reasons were different. Jun, accident. Hotaru," Michiru stopped to catch her breath "Hotaru, duty. You killed Hotaru to fool Galaxia and we tried to take her Star Seed. They however killed for other reasons,"

"What if it's you next?" Haruka turned around to face Michiru. A tear cascaded down her cheek "What if it's you or Hotaru or Setsuna next? What if its one of our friends? I don't want them dead because of me,"

"We won't let that happen," Michiru rose from the ground and made her way to Haruka. She wrapped her arms around her lover and placed her head on her shoulder. Silent tears started soaking her top and Haruka started shaking. "We won't let it happen, trust me," she felt Haruka nod in her shoulder and caressed Haruka's back.

After a while Haruka pulled back while Michiru wiped her tears off her face. Her hand lingered on her cheek as Haruka gave her a weak smile. She then smoothed back her hair and reached down to hold her hand.

They both stepped out from the alleyway and glanced around. The streets were filled with cars driving on the roads and students, parents walking along on the footpaths. They seemed to be close to Juban district.

"Where do you want to go?" asks Michiru gazing back at Haruka.

"Mamoru's apartment is somewhere nearby I think. I'll stay there for the night. You go and pick up Hotaru from school," ordered Haruka. They shared a glance before drifting off into different directions.

----------

Haruka nervously knocked on the door of her future king's apartment and waited for him to answer. She shoved her hands into the pockets of her jeans and glanced around the hallway.

"Coming," yelled Mamoru. Footsteps were heard getting closer and closer to the door before fiddling of the locks and chains. The door swung open greeting Haruka a dishevelled Mamoru. He was still clad in a navy t-shirt and black slacks.

He gasped in surprise and let the blonde senshi in. "Haruka-san. What happened?"

"You don't need to worry. I just, I just need to spend somewhere tonight, preferably here. If its ok with you," answered Haruka avoiding eye contact "I wont bother you too much since you seem to be busy with your university papers," she added as she spotted Mamoru's desk and computer cluttered with documents and books.

"It be also nice to know why you have bruises and cuts over your face and neck?"

"Outer Senshi business. Your help is not needed and nor Usagi's or the others,"

Mamoru stared at Haruka understandably and nodded his head in agreement. Awkward silence came and Haruka crossed her arms as she started glancing around. Mamoru scratched the back of his neck before grabbing the television remote "TV?"

"Sure, why not,"

----------

Michiru ran to the school relieved when she saw Hotaru sitting on the bench watching American Football on the school field. She placed her hand on her shoulder and gave her an apologetic smile.

"Gomen nasai Hotaru-chan. There was another attack at home. It was just Haruka-papa and I, and we didn't have time to transform. We only had time to escape. Tonight she'll be staying at Mamoru-san,"

"It's okay. You're only twenty minutes late. Is Setsuna-mama back yet?"

"I'm not sure. If she were back she'd most likely have picked you up from school. Looks like she's still busy the death certificate,"

Hotaru nodded as both of them started walking back home. Once they arrived they kept quiet just in case the youmas didn't leave. Michiru left the door open as she snuck back up to her bedroom. The door was now broken on the ground and the hinges were ripped off. She gazed back up at the window to see it left as it was.

"Michiru," called Setsuna.

Michiru made her way back downstairs as she saw Sailor Pluto de-transforming in the living room.

"How did it go?"

"A few problems here and there but it got done. Was there another attack?"

"Hai, in the late morning. Haruka and I didn't have time to transform so we ran. I managed to pick Hotaru up from school and Haruka should be at Mamoru-san by now,"

"I see," nodded Setsuna "You're sure that's wise for her to stay there?"

"Its better there than here. Setsuna, how could they find out our home address and number? We're listed as private,"

"My guess would be they hacked into the system. Maybe it is better for her to stay at Mamoru-san's tonight. You better ring to make sure she arrived there,"

Michiru nodded in agreement as she grabbed the phone from the kitchen and dialled Mamoru's number. After a few rings Mamoru picked up.

"Mushi, Mushi,"

"Mamoru-san. Its Michiru-san, is Haruka there?"

"Hai, here she is,"

Michiru heard the phone passing and soon Haruka's voice. She smiled the minute she heard it and sat down on a dining room chair "I'm fine. I wasn't attacked on they way. Are you fine? Did you manage to pick up Hotaru?"

"I'm fine. I was only twenty minutes late and Hotaru was fine. Setsuna's back and the death certificate was filled out." Michiru stood up and padded into the living area to see Setsuna turn on the television for the news."

**Mamoru's apartment**

Haruka was now leaning against Mamoru's kitchen counter and watching the television as the news started. "That's good. Does she have any news?"

"I haven't asked,"

Haruka paid attention to the television while Michiru and Setsuna talked. She bit her lip as she heard the news headline and quickly brought the receiver closer to her mouth to whisper to Michiru "Michiru, you watching the news now right?"

Haruka waited for a moment for Michiru to reply, "Haruka, is that the bar you were attacked at?"

"Hai,"

Mamoru glanced at Haruka somehow knowing this had something to do with her as he watched the news headline.

"Today inside a local tavern, some of Tokyo's biggest biker members were killed. There was only one survivor who fled when a member attacked another biker. She went back to grab a rifle but when she came back the victim escaped and youmas were inside,"

----------

**-Silver Millennium-**

Princess Uranus sat in the garden gazing at the moon and the other planets that were in view. Silent tears cascaded down her face and soaked her white gown. The wind blew past her playing with her short strands of hair and lifting up dead leaves up into the sky.

"The moon looks beautiful," whispered a familiar voice belonging to Princess Neptune. She made her way to the stone bench and sat next to her partner.

"Doesn't it always look beautiful," replies Uranus still gazing at it "Almost as beautiful as the princess herself,"

"Hai, that's true,"

They sat there in a moment in silence just gazing up at the moon and the planets around it.

Uranus glanced back down as the tears continued streaming down her face "I don't want to do this. I never signed up for it. Why can't I just live how I want it? Make my own decisions, have a bit more freedom in it?"

Neptune's warm hand covered Uranus's as they gazed at each other. Neptune wiped Uranus's tears and let her hand rest there "You'll make it through, don't worry. I'll be there for you, for anything you need,"

Uranus's gave her a weak smile as she reached up and covered her hand. She saw Neptune hesitate for a moment and lean forward. Uranus leaned forward as well as their lips touched. It didn't last long as someone interrupted.

"Uranus,"

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Remember I need at least 2 or 3 reviews for each chapter to continue this story otherwise I'm just going to delete it because its no use writing a story which doesn't really have many readers. If you enjoy this story and want to continue reading it, just a simple review will make me want I'm busy with homework every week so please be patient and wait if my updates aren't frequent.**

**That's it and please review (even if it's just going to be one word).**


	9. Chapter 8: Running

**Disclaim: I (unfortunately) do not own Sailor Moon or any of it characters.**

**A/N: Arigato gamecocker, LazCazodora, James Birdsong, Kitkino86, DavisJes, jem, SeraEris, harucino, Dweller of the Depp, Lunalab, t., ami, Suranos, Peeweekiwi, smexxi lexxi 101, OneWord, Nana-Chan, can't say my name, Lizzie Leigh and uranusfan1 for reviewing this fanfic.**

**And a very special thanks for my proof-reader Peeweekiwi. Please check out her fic New Era and have a read of her other ones as well, they're fantastic.**

**Everyone else, please enjoy.**

**Secret Admirer**

**Chapter 8: Running**

Haruka slowly roused on Mamoru's couch slowly sitting up. Her face felt wet as she realised she was also crying while she was sleeping although the tears didn't stop. She stood up and put on her tank top and jeans back on. She glanced at the time as the arms of the clock told her it was only a few minutes after six. She then searched around for a pen and paper writing down that she went home even though right now it was dangerous for her. But right now all she wanted is Michiru. She just needed to have her arms around her and assuring her that everything is going to be fine. She folded up the blanket Mamoru lent her and left the apartment.

Once she stepped outside into the cold morning she felt goose bumps cover her naked arms and the back of her neck. It was currently dawn but still quiet and empty. She then started to feel scared but she pushed aside her fear of being attacked and started running home.

She smiled as she found her way home even though it felt like she was running forever. But she didn't care. Right now she needed Michiru. She searched her pockets thanking herself her putting her keys in her jean pockets instead of her jacket like she'd done for her other things yesterday.

Silently she ascended upstairs and stopped a piece blue blanket hanging for a door. She walked in her room and fully undressed herself. She then slid underneath the covers wrapping her arms around Michiru and closed her eyes. She drifted to sleep knowing that in half an hour Michiru was going to wake but she didn't care.

She woke up to small kisses placed on her temple, cheek and neck. She smiled and kissed Michiru before resting her head on her chest "I missed you, I got a bit scared there,"

Michiru stroked her bare back giving her affectionate kissed on her shoulder. Haruka never admitted to anyone when she was scared but her. She always had a stoic face but she always let Michiru see her vulnerability. And Michiru knew Haruka always felt safest with her.

"It'll be okay, you're not going anywhere. You're safe here with me," Michiru assured

"I had a dream about you and me,"

"What happened?" ask Michiru

"I just mainly remembering us doing this," Haruka leaned up and kissed Michiru softly on the lips. Michiru smiled and kissed her deeper and longer. Michiru pulled back and gazed at Haruka while idly drawing circles on her back.

"I just want to forget what's happening right now. Just for a moment," sighed Haruka laying her head back down on the pillow.

Michiru ran her hand through Haruka's soft hair down to her shoulder. The blanket shifted as cool air met their skin. Haruka shivered and goose bumps appeared once again on her bare arms and shoulders.

"I know,"

----------

"Ruka,"

Haruka opened one lazy eye as she watched a fully dressed Michiru sit by the bed. She reached out putting her hand on Michiru's and gripping it lightly.

"I promised Hotaru-chan I'd quickly go shopping with her to buy her a new lamp for her study. It had been broken when the youmas arrived yesterday when they were searching for us. It wont take long,"

"Then go" she said smiling "I'm fine by myself, plus Setsuna's here isn't she?"

Michiru shook her head in disagreement " She's tracking down the youmas. I don't want to leave you alone, please come with us koi,"

Haruka sighed before she dragged her body out of bed and changed. She knew Michiru just wanted her safe so she didn't complain. After a few moments collecting keys they left.

It wasn't long when they arrived at the mall. They glanced around the light stores gazing at different types of lamps.

"Michiru-mama, I want that one?" pointed Hotaru. The lamp was a dark purple lamp with star holes in the cover.

"You sure?"

"Hai,"

As they proceeded to the cash register Haruka felt someone tap her shoulder. She turned around to face Setsuna. It wasn't long before Michiru noticed Setsuna either.

"Sets-chan, what is it?" asked Haruka as her face filled up with concern. She knew something was wrong.

"First don't ever call me that again and second the youmas, they're here,"

"Okay, once we've paid for the lamp we'll go outside and discreetly transform. Come back and fight the youmas,"

"Not this time round, right now its best for you to run. Its your best option,"

"She's right Ruka, they've been getting stronger. Its better for you to run than fight," agreed Michiru. She handed the money to Hotaru who'd been listening too and quickly went up to pay for their item while her three parents talked privately.

"Run, that's it. I can't just sit here and watch you battle my fight,"

"Its not your fight, its our fight. I know you don't want to run but have to. And you don't have very much time. Once outside we'll distract the youmas while you run, not home but somewhere else that's safe,"

Haruka glanced at both of them her brows furrowed in confusion "But I can't just sit out, I have to fight,"

"Ruka," said Michiru

"Nani?" Haruka looking at her girlfriend's face

"Please, just run,"

Haruka stared at Michiru's concerned face as she swallowed hard and reluctantly gave in. "Alright, I'll run for now,"

They then exited the shop as they kept a weary eye out for the youmas. They soon spotted them tearing up the tables and chairs at the food court.

"Haruka, run now," commanded Setsuna as she pulled her away to the side.

Haruka took once last glance at the youmas before running off to the nearest exit and into the car park. She hastily pulled out her car keys and henshin stick just in case. She was almost at her car.

As she turned left she froze as she saw a youma leaning against her car. He immediately spotted her and before she could transform her lifted up his arm and attacked her with an energy ball.

Haruka hit the brick wall hard and fell forward onto the ground. Her henshin stick rolled away from her and as she raised her gaze she saw the youma bending down and pick it up.

"Fuck," she muttered. She didn't waste any time as she pushed herself off the ground and took off out of the car park and onto the streets. She kept on running and didn't look back.

She made sharp turns and easily waded through crowds of people to lose the youma but it was still a couple feet behind her. And he continued getting closer and closer to her. As she glanced back, her pathway seemed clear and ran faster to cross the road in front of her.

Unfortunately when she was in the middle of the road she was forced off her feet and on her side. The impact came from a white van beside her, though since the van was travelling at a low speed it only bruised her leg.

"Oh you got to be kidding me," muttered Haruka as she watched the Seiya climb out of the van to her aid.

"Ten'ou-san," he took noticed of the youma that was currently running to their direction. "Quick, get in the van," Seiya held a hand out helping Haruka back on her feet and into the van.

"Drive," ordered Haruka buckling up her seatbelt.

Seiya obeyed her order straight away and pressed down the accelerator hard and turning sharply onto the road in front of them.

----------

It was silent, awkwardly silent. They had lost the youmas half and hour ago and neither of them said a word. Haruka had no idea where he was driving her too, she thought perhaps she should do a tuck and roll. But decided against it as she'd know Michiru would kill her. Plus, she lost her henshin stick, how was she going to battle a youma if she came across another one.

Exhaling slowly she rested her head against the cool window and stayed in the van with Seiya.

"You're not going to do a tuck and roll are you?" asked Seiya jokingly grinning at her.

Haruka glanced back at him and quirked an eyebrows at him "No,"

The awkward silence returned as Haruka kept staring out the window. Michiru, Setsuna and Hotaru popped into her head as she started to worry about them. She hoped they'd be all right. A single tear cascaded down her cheek as she wrapped her arms around herself tighter.

"We're here,"

Seiya glanced back at Haruka as she ignored him. He watched the crystal clear tears slowly roll down her cheeks. Hesitantly he placed his hand on her arm getting her attention.

She sighed once again as she sat up and wiped her wet cheeks before exiting the van. She recognised where she was; it was the Kou household. She'd been here before with Michiru while they practised together.

Seiya jumped out of the van before locking it and led Haruka inside his home. She continued staying silent and offered her some green tea. She nodded in agreement and both of them set by the counter drinking tea.

"How's your leg?"

Haruka rolled up her jeans to reveal purple bruises along her leg "Fine, nothing too bad,"

"Gomen nasai. I didn't mean to hit you,"

Haruka nodded and took another sip of her tea. She didn't bother continuing the conversation.

Seiya paused for a moment before speaking up again "If I ask you what's wrong, will you tell me? I know we haven't gotten along in the past but I'll listen. I mean, we're not still enemies,"

Haruka sighed once more placing her cup back down on the counter and leaning forward on her hand running it through her hair.

"Someone's sending youmas to capture me and I've currently lost my henshin stick. Michiru, Setsuna and Hotaru, I have no idea what they're doing now but last time I checked they were fighting the youmas,"

"Who is it?" Seiya took Haruka's empty cup and placed it in the sink.

"I don't know, we're trying to work it out," she paused for a moment and gazed at Seiya. She bit her lip and folded her hands in front of her on the counter "Can you promise me what I'm about to tell you, you wont tell it to anyone else?"

Haruka didn't know why but for some reason, Seiya seemed the only one who she could talk to. Not because she was stuck with him, but she wasn't sure about how to talk about to the others.

"Of course,"

"Lately for the past few nights I've been having dreams of my previous life, in the Silver Millennium. It's where all the solar system senshi lived before we were reborn on Earth, except Pluto. Its just random memories, the only thing in common are this one guy; Kanaye,"

"Perhaps its him that have sent the youma,"

"I don't think so. He's not in the criminal records; I don't see any grudge against me from him. I'm getting stalked because of something I did to someone in the Silver Millennium,"

"You sure?"

"Positive, I doubt he wants to kill me,"

"Are you sure that the guy who's sending youmas wants to kill you? Could it be something else?"

"Like what? What else could I be wanted for?"

Seiya thought for a moment trying to come up with something but failed "Oh, I guess you're right,"

Haruka yawned before folding her arms on the table and resting her head on them. She was still tired but still worried about Michiru and the others.

"You can stay as long as you need here,"

Haruka lifted her head of her arms and gave him a curt smile "Thanks, unexpected from you,"

"No worries," chuckled Seiya as they began fooling around.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Remember I need at least 2 or 3 reviews for each chapter to continue this story otherwise I'm just going to delete it because its no use writing a story which doesn't really have much readers. If you enjoy this story and want to continue reading it, just a simple review will make me want I'm busy with homework every week so please be patient and wait if my updates aren't frequent.**

**That's it and please review (even if its just going to be one word).**


	10. Chapter 9: Day 3

**Disclaim: I (unfortunately) do not own Sailor Moon or any of it characters.**

**A/N: Arigato gamecocker, LazCazodora, James Birdsong, Kitkino86, DavisJes, jem, SeraEris, harucino, Dweller of the Depp, Lunalab, t., ami, Suranos, Peeweekiwi, smexxi lexxi 101, OneWord, Nana-Chan, can't say my name, Lizzie Leigh, uranusfan1, petiyaka and amaramichelle for reviewing this fanfic.**

**And a very special thanks for my proofreader Peeweekiwi. Please check out her fic New Era and have a read of her other fics as well, they're fantastic.**

**Everyone else, please enjoy.**

**Secret Admirer**

**Chapter 9: Day 3**

Haruka chuckled as she took another sip of her tea "So, Seiya-san. What the hell are you doing here on Earth? Koneko-chan is off-limits remember, and so is Michi,"

"Relax tomboy-san, Taiki, Yaten and the princess said I've been over-working myself the past 2 months and wanted me to take a vacation on Earth while they deal with everything up there. I just came a couple of days ago so you're pretty much the first person to see me,"

"Tomboy-san?" Haruka raised an eyebrow at him.

"Hey, hey," Seiya raised his hands out in defence "I'm not starting a fight with you, it's-" he was cut off by someone knocking at his door.

Haruka froze up and tightened her grip on the cup until her knuckles went white. She glanced at Seiya who took out his yell and a butcher's knife.

"Knife for your defence,"

Haruka gladly took the knife and followed Seiya to the front door. He opened the door slowly to reveal a man late in his forties with a clipboard, a charity I.D clipped to his light blue shirt pocket and a tin moneybox.

"Konnichiwa, I'm from the children's cancer charity. There are many children with cancer, would you like to help them by donating?"

Haruka sighed in relief and started to walk back to the kitchen while Seiya talked to the charity worker. She dropped the knife on the counter and finished the rest of her tea before placing it in the sink.

"Tomboy-san, can you grab my wallet off the counter," yelled out Seiya.

"Stop calling me tomboy-san,"

----------

The youmas had run out to the backstreets of the mall near the car parks, which were thankfully deserted.

"One down, two to go," muttered Neptune as one youma reverted back to its dead human form. Saturn and Pluto were currently battling the other two youmas. She ran over to Saturn quickly conjuring up her attack.

"Deep Submerge," At the same time she yelled out her attack Saturn twirled her Glaive up in the air before striking down on the youma.

The youma howled as it convulsed before reverting back like its partner and falling back down on the ground with a thump. The triangle device slowly emerged out of his chest and dropped by his side.

The other youma jumped over Pluto onto the car behind her and took off into the alleyway. It then jumped over the brick wall and was out of sight.

"Shimatta, I almost had him," growled Pluto "And not to mention the fourth one was sent after Haruka,"

"We should go to where she parked the car, see if she managed escape with it," thought Neptune as they took of running to the gold convertible was last parked.

As they arrived Neptune abruptly halted as she saw the convertible still there. Her eyes darted lower as she saw her henshin stick lying on the ground.

"Haruka," she rushed over and dropped to the ground picking up her henshin stick. "Iie, it couldn't have took her," Neptune bit her lip and squeezed her eyes shut.

Pluto calmly made her way to the convertible as she peered inside it. She opened the glove box hoping Haruka didn't leave her communicator in there like she usually does. She slammed the glove box lid back up once she saw the watch resting on some magazines.

"Blonde baka," she muttered.

Saturn watched her parents, as she kept silent. She didn't believe the youma could've kidnapped her Haruka-papa. She was usually strong, there's no way it could've taken her.

"Neptune, Pluto. There's still a chance the youma didn't kidnap her. What've they fought; she just lost her henshin stick and ran off. She's like the wind; nobody can catch her,"

"Saturn's right, there's still a chance she escaped. Its best if we head home now, she could be trying to reach us," sighed Pluto before de-transforming.

Neptune stood up holding Haruka's stick close to her and copied Setsuna's action. She nodded as she wiped her eyes and took out the spare convertible keys.

----------

"I don't get why you don't like tomboy-san,"

"Because I hate nicknames, especially nicknames from you," explained Haruka leaning back on the armchair while they watched American football. On the coffee table Haruka had placed the butcher's knife just in case.

"Now I'm offended,"

"Hmm, Seiya-san, pass me the phone. I should call Michiru and the others to tell them I'm ok,"

Seiya nodded as he took the cordless phone from its cradle and threw it over to Haruka who caught it easily. She then dialled the numbers and held the phone to her ear.

Their answering machine came on and she left a message "Its Haruka, I'm fine. I'm stuck at Seiya baka's house and unfortunately I lost my henshin stick. Please, pick me up as soon as possible, ja ne,"

She then hung up and threw it back to Seiya who placed it back in its cradle. She let out a sigh before propping her feet up on the coffee table.

"I thought we were getting along," said Seiya annoyed. He reached forward grabbing his cold drink of water off the counter and taking a sip.

"You're still a baka and you'll always be a baka,"

"You never change,"

"I'm glad that I haven't,"

"You're so up yourself,"

"Like you're not,"

Seiya raised his eyebrows in thought "That is true,"

Haruka chuckled as she glanced at Seiya again "See, right like always,"

"And still up yourself,"

----------

"Its Haruka, I'm fine. I'm stuck at Seiya baka's house and unfortunately I lost my henshin stick. Please, pick me up as soon as possible, ja ne," Beeped the answering machine.

The two youmas then grabbed the address book they kept and looked through finding Seiya's address. They ripped out the page and placed it back where it was before and took off out of the house leaving how it was before.

An hour later Michiru, Setsuna and Hotaru came home. They rushed to the phone and clicked on the answering machine to listen to the message.

"One message," It beeped before it played back Haruka's message "Its Haruka, I'm fine. I'm stuck at Seiya baka's house and unfortunately I lost my henshin stick. Please, pick me up as soon as possible, ja ne"

Michiru chuckled as tears ran down her face again and immediately picked up the phone going into memory and clicking on Seiya's number. It was a few rings until Seiya picked up.

"Moshi, Moshi,"

"Hi, its Michiru-san. Is-" she stopped as she listened to Haruka and Seiya fight over the phone like children. She giggled as she put the phone on loudspeaker.

Setsuna slapped herself in the face mumbling once again "Blonde baka,"

All three of them chuckled again as they heard Seiya complaining about Haruka punching him in the shoulder. Soon Haruka successfully took the phone off Seiya and started talking.

"Michiru, you okay?"

"I'm okay? We found your henshin stick, I was worried sick that the youmas might've took you already,"

"Gomen, gomen but I'm fine,"

"And Haruka-san, if you leave your communicator one more time in the glove compartment of your car its going to get hurt," warned Setsuna crossing her arms.

"You wouldn't," Haruka replied.

"I would," Setsuna said bluntly

"Annoying old hag," mumbled Haruka.

"I heard that you baka,"

"Anyway, so you're coming to pick me up now?" asked Haruka who was at the moment pushing Seiya's face away from the phone with one hand.

"Hai, hai. Let me find Seiya's address in our book," Michiru grabbed the book off the table stand and flipped through the pages. She furrowed her eyebrows and widened her eyes as she touched the ripped page "Ruka, when did you leave your message,"

"Mmmhh, about an hour ago. Why?"

"Get out of there now, Seiya's address is ripped out of the phone book and the youmas-," Glass smashing was heard from the other line of the phone.

"Haruka, Haruka," screamed Michiru before the line went dead.

----------

"Mmmhh, about an hour ago. Why?" said Haruka, she glanced out the double sliding glass doors leading to the backyard. In her other hand she held onto the knife.

"Get out of there now, Seiya's address is ripped out of the phone book and the youmas-," Haruka dropped the phone as she saw two youmas run through the glass doors.

"Shit," Seiya immediately grabbed his yell and transformed in Star Fighter and pulled Haruka behind herself.

"Star Serious Laser," she screamed and aimed at the youmas. The attack just missed only bruising on of the youmas arms.

Haruka turned around to be back to back with Star Fighter as the youmas circled them. She heard Michiru call out her name before one of the youmas crushed the phone cutting off the communication.

"Go the backyard, more space and better chance for you to run away," said Star Fighter as she kept an eye out on the youma facing her.

"As crazy as this sounds, I'm not leaving you. This is my battle and I was supposed to fight them. And that's what I'm going to do,"

Both youmas lunged at them and both Haruka and Star Fighter darted outside while the youmas crashed into each other. They groaned as they pushed each other off and followed them into the backyard.

"Two on two. At least its fair," said Star Fighter raising her yell.

"Fair?" asked Haruka quirking an eyebrow.

"Star Serious Laser,"

The attack once again just barely missed the youma and grazed its other arm. It growled out loud as it rushed forward tackling her to the ground.

Haruka was about to run over to help her out but the second youma jumped in front of her. Haruka swung her knife at it only to miss it. She swung again to have her fist caught and to be thrown back against the fence. She hit her head hard and she felt something being lodged into her neck.

She reached up pulling it out of her neck and held the small tranquilliser dart in her hand. She blinked her eyes a couple of times as her vision started to blur. She glanced up just to see the youma advancing at her.

She tried to move but the tranquilliser had already started paralysing her body. She swallowed hard as she used her arms and hands to crawl away with her legs dragging behind. She then collapsed as she felt her arms were now also paralysed. She slowly turned onto her side watching the blurred youma step closer.

The last thing she saw was someone standing in front of her defending her.

Star Fighter pushed the youma off her and yelled out her attack once again "Star Serious Laser,"

The youma flew back form the impact of the attack and reverted back to its dead human form. She glanced back to the other youmas to see its reverting back just like the other youma. But no Haruka.

She was nowhere to be seen.

----------

Haruka felt herself coming back to consciousness but didn't open her eyes yet. She felt a hand caress her cheek before it slid down to her shoulder, down her arm and hold her hand gently squeezing it.

She was about to open her eyes when she felt a pair of lips on hers. She stayed still until the person pulled away from her. After a few seconds blinked and opened her eyes.

"Kanaye," she gasped.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Remember I need at least 2 or 3 reviews for each chapter to continue this story otherwise I'm just going to delete it because its no use writing a story which doesn't really have much readers. If you enjoy this story and want to continue reading it, just a simple review will make me want I'm busy with homework every week so please be patient and wait if my updates aren't frequent.**

**That's it and please review (even if its just going to be one word).**


	11. Chapter 10: Old Memories

**Disclaim: I (unfortunately) do not own Sailor Moon or any of it characters.**

**A/N: Arigato gamecocker, LazCazodora, James Birdsong, Kitkino86, DavisJes, jem, SeraEris, harucino, Dweller of the Depp, Lunalab, t., ami, Suranos, Peeweekiwi, smexxi lexxi 101, OneWord, Nana-Chan, can't say my name, Lizzie Leigh, uranusfan1, petiyaka, amaramichelle, McFleet and Ryoko05 for reviewing this fanfic.**

**And a very special thanks for my proofreader Peeweekiwi. Please check out her fic New Era and have a read of her other fics as well, they're fantastic.**

**Everyone else, please enjoy.**

**Secret Admirer**

**Chapter 10: Old Memories**

"Kanaye," Haruka gasped as she stared up at the man in front of her.

His short wavy brown locks were neatly brushed and almost covered his light blue eyes. He smiled back at her creating a small dimple in his right cheek and held her hand to his lips lightly kissing her knuckles. He was clad in a crimson button up shirt with black dress pants and a long black trench coat. A small emerald gemstone embedded silver pendant adorned his neck caught Haruka's eye as she guessed it was a gemstone of his planet.

"You remember me,"

Haruka gazed back up at him "ano, just your name but…" Haruka paused for a moment slowly slipping her hand out of his hold and carefully sitting up on the bed quickly observing the new surroundings she aroused to "Who are?"

Kanaye stood up and sat down in front of Haruka on the bed "You may not believe this since you haven't gotten all of your memories back. The first time we met was at a ball when my father introduced me to you and your mother. I was in Uranus to help out your army not only in protection against outside solar system invaders but if Queen Beryl started invading the Outer planets. We often worked together and after half a year later I asked your mother for your hand in marriage,"

Haruka eyes doubled in size as she scrambled to the other side of the bed and climbed off. "I got married to YOU?"

"Iie, you were my fiancé," Kanaye stiffened quickly glancing down hiding his hurt feelings from Haruka's words.

"But I was going to be forced to marry someone who I didn't love. You were going to force me to marry you, how can you do that?" shouted Haruka furrowing her eyebrows.

"I never forced you to marry me, it was your mother. I thought about calling it off because I didn't want to hurt you but your mother kept on insisting that I should be the one to marry you because I didn't want to marry you for your looks or money or position. She said that I was doing you a favour so you didn't end up marrying someone who wouldn't respect you or didn't love you. Your mother was planning on an arranged marriage because she had a suspicion that you were homosexual and didn't want you getting hurt by forcing you to marry the wrong guy,"

It was silent for a moment as Haruka mentally slapped herself for saying those slight harsh words. She lowered her head in guilt before sitting back down on the bed "I'm a baka for saying that,"

"You're not, you just didn't know,"

"Wow, all my dreams start to make sense and…" Haruka trailed off and closed her eyes as she leaned back on the bedpost. The dreams returned and she began slowly remembering what happened after in those dreams

_**-Silver Millennium-**_

_As Uranus and Neptune enter the garden they sit by the pond filled with different types of Uranian fish. As they watched the fish jump out into the air they started talking about their duties._

"_Has your Deep Mirror shown any new threats coming?"_

"_Iie, I've only seen Queen Beryl and her army. The inner Sailor Senshi are taking care of that and protecting Princess Serenity. Although I have a feeling Prince Endymion from Earth has been visiting her at night," smiled Neptune._

_Uranus chuckles "When will those two admit to everyone they like each other. Hopefully Earth can be part of the Silver Millennium as well even though they are mortals,"_

"_I don't think Prince Endymion is exactly human though,"_

_Uranus chuckled again with Neptune joining her._

"_Princess Uranus," called out a deep voice._

_Uranus gave a sigh before turning her head "Kanaye,"_

"_Your mother requests you as she has an important matter to discuss with you and that I should escort you there,"_

_Uranus again exhaled slowly nodding her head in agreement and standing up. She curtsied to Neptune before she followed Kanaye to her mother's study._

"_What is it that she feels a need to talk to me about?" asked Uranus avoiding eye contact._

"_You'll find out," smiled Kanaye as he kept his eyes on the door in front. He grabbed the knob pulling the door open for Uranus to enter and then shortly followed._

_Uranus curtsied to her mother while Kanaye followed by a simple bow to her. Queen Uranus gestured with her hand for them to take a seat on the white cushioned chairs in front of her oak desk._

"_Princess Uranus, you have finished your senshi training and soon will be in charge of the Uranus army although you cannot do it alone. You'll need someone to be by your side and support you. You're still only seventeen but after a few years a heir should be born to fill your place when you cannot fill it yourself,"_

"_I understand. Is there anything else that you have to inform me mother?"_

_Queen Uranus smiled and nodded her head as she walked around to Kanaye and her daughter. She stood behind them and placed a hand on both their shoulders._

"_Young Kanaye has asked your hand in marriage,"_

"_I'm sorry to say I will decline your proposal as I do not feel the same way," answered Uranus staring straightforward avoiding eye contact with both of them. She started to rise up on her feet but her mother pulled her back down to her seat. She glanced down as she opened her mouth to say something but decided against it and closed it and swallowed hard._

"_Princess Uranus, it's not your decision to make. The Queen decides whom her daughter will marry and since you've got a willingly young handsome man asking for your hand, you will take it. And you will consummate the marriage and soon, you must have an heir,"_

"_But…" a single tear cascaded down her cheek. She squeezed her hands tighter in her lap until her knuckles went white. _

"_No buts Uranus, after your eighteenth birthday in spring you will marry him," with that she left the room and headed for her chambers._

_Kanaye pulled a white soft handkerchief out of his pocket and handed it to Uranus who didn't take it. He then placed his hand on her shoulder and tried to wipe her eyes._

_Uranus batted his arm away and abruptly got off her seat facing her back to him. She wrapped her arms around herself as her frame trembled from her silent sobs._

"_Uranus," Kanaye made his way to her placing a hand on her shoulder. _

_In anger, Uranus spun around and slapped him across his face "I hate you, how could you do that after what I told you," she gritted her teeth and glared at Kanaye. She then shook her head and ran out the room.  
_

_----------_

_Uranus sat in her room in a navy silk robe, her hair saturated from the shower and her face showing signs of pain. She undid the robe to glance at the bruise on her left shoulder in the mirror "Great, now how am I supposed to hide this?"_

"_You okay Princess,"_

_Startled by the voice she quickly tied her robe and faced the intruder "You pervert, do you often come into young girl's rooms like this,"_

"_This was an accident. Your mother told me you should be ready by now. She wants me to escort you to dinner," he chuckled "But looks like you won't be ready for some time and Hitomi-san is with your parents,"_

"_Great, just turn around while I'll put on my undergarments and then you can help me to get into one of my gowns. I swear if you peek at me while I do this I'll use my Space Sword to cut your ecchi eyes out,"_

"_Very violent today,"_

"_I'll be even more violent if you don't turn around,"_

_Kanaye chuckles as he turns around while Uranus quickly placed on her undergarments. She then pulls out her white gown from her closet and pulls the material over her head. She felt something tangled in the back as she tried to smooth it over with her hands but didn't manage to reach._

"_Kanaye, can you help me please?"_

_Kanaye turns around as he walks over and pulls the dress lower smoothing the crease that had formed in the back of her gown. He then carefully and slowly zipped up the back of her gown._

_Uranus swallowed hard as she felt his breath on her bare back she then felt it on the back of her neck when the gown covered most of her back except her shoulders. Her body froze, as she felt soft kissed on the back of her neck._

"_I won't hurt you, why would I want to hurt you?"_

_Uranus glanced away as she felt him take a step back and walked to the door. He glanced back at just as she gazed back at him._

_----------  
_

_Princess Uranus stood while the maid was tying up the back of her corset. She grunted as the corset tightened around her chest making it harder for her to breathe. The maid then helped her get into her dress._

_There was a knock on the door and the blonde princess couldn't help but roll her eyes. "I'll meet you downstairs mother,"_

"_It's me princess, are you decent? Can I come in?" called out a deep voice._

_Uranus sighed before glancing at Hitomi. "Alright," she answered as she watched the door open. "Make it quick and I don't need you to escort me downstairs. Hitomi will be escorting me tonight,"_

"_I just want to say sorry about what happened a month ago in your mother's study,"_

_Uranus didn't pay attention as she watched the maid fix up her dress before grabbing out her jewellery "Is that it?"_

"_Hai," he nodded before leaving the room. Before he exited he spoke up "You look beautiful by the way," and closed the door._

"_You shouldn't be so harsh on the boy, you can't help it that he fell in love with you and pushing him away and hurting him wont make his feelings go away,"_

_Uranus didn't respond as she slid on her rings._

_----------_

_Princess Uranus hid by the wall up the stairs gazing down at all the people dancing. Soft music played from the orchestra as they danced while some were drinking rich wine and eating the delicious food cooked from the Uranus kitchen. Her eyes glanced at some of the other princess who stood there with their parents._

_The top of her gown was gold before it blended lower with the navy skirt. Her sleeves were also gold but were cut from the elbow to the wrist. On her left hand on her fingers were a few gold rings including her engagement ring and jems of her home planet and Kanaye's._

_Uranus descended down the gold stairs, her hand on the stair arm to keep her from losing her balance in her high heels. She then made her way to the princess of Neptune._

"_May I have your hand?" she smiled while holding out her hand waiting for Neptune to answer. _

_Neptune smiled back at her before placing her hand over Uranus "Of course,"_

_Uranus guides Neptune onto the dance floor and they began to waltz. Uranus's hand rested on Neptune's waist while her other hand softly held Neptune's hand. She brought her closer to her body wanting to be as close as possible with her._

"_I wasn't sure if you were coming down to this ball tonight. I thought you'd be upstairs with Kanaye,"_

_Uranus chuckles "My mother forced me to come down here. I have to go to every ball that's held here,"_

_They smile again before someone tapped Neptune's shoulder._

"_May I cut in?"_

_Neptune turned her neck to see Kanaye standing behind her. Uranus releases Neptune as Neptune nods affirmative. She then curtsied and left them glancing back at them._

_Kanaye placed his hand on her waist and gently took her hand in his pulling her close "You two were a bit close?" he smiles as he begins to slow dance with her._

"_So?"_

"_I might get jealous, I might think you might be having an affair?" added Kanaye as he glanced at Neptune._

"_What would you do if I was?" asked Uranus curiously as Kanaye turned her around giving her an opportunity to gaze at Neptune while dancing._

"_Maybe you should ask what would your mother do if you were?"_

"_Depends if I have my heir or not. If not, kill me for sure, but what about you?"_

"_Hmmm, I'd be upset but not surprised. I'm not really sure? But as long as I can still be around you," Kanaye leaned forward to plant a kiss on her lips but she turned her head quickly last second so his lips would only brush her cheek._

_----------_

_Princess Uranus sat in the garden gazing at the moon and the other planets that were in view. Silent tears cascaded down her face and soaked her white gown. The wind blew past her playing with her short strands of hair and lifting up dead leaves up into the sky._

"_The moon looks beautiful," whispered a familiar voice belonging to Princess Neptune. She made her way to the stone bench and sat next to her partner._

"_Doesn't it always look beautiful," replies Uranus still gazing at it "Almost as beautiful as the princess herself,"_

"_Hai, that's true,"_

_They sat there in a moment in silence just gazing up at the moon and the planets around it._

_Uranus glanced back down as the tears continued streaming down her face "I don't want to do this. I never signed up for it. Why can't I just live how I want it? Make my own decisions, have a bit more freedom in it?" she said thinking about her arranged marriage._

_Neptune's warm hand covered Uranus's as they gazed at each other. Neptune wiped Uranus's tears and let her hand rest there "You'll make it through, don't worry. I'll be there for you, for anything you need,"_

_Uranus's gave her a weak smile as she reached up and covered her hand. She saw Neptune hesitate for a moment and lean forward. Uranus leaned forward as well as their lips touched. It didn't last long as someone interrupted._

"_Uranus," Uranus pulled apart as she gazed at Kanaye. He briefly jogged towards them grabbing Uranus's arm "You're mother is asking for you, she's upstairs,"_

_She nodded as she let herself get dragged off, she glanced back at Neptune who was watching her trying to decided either to follow her or to stay._

"_Are you angry or is she?"_

"_I'm not angry,"_

_Uranus gazed at his stoic face as he avoided eye contact with her while leading her upstairs._

**-Present-**

Haruka opened her eyes and gazed back at Kanaye.

"Gomen ne,"

Kanaye raised his eyebrows in surprise "For what?"

"I treated you badly in the Silver Millennium. I acted like a rich spoiled brat and took things for granted. I didn't even acknowledge your feelings," explained Haruka as her vision started to blur as her eyes started to swim in water.

Kanaye wrapped an arm around her shoulders letting her rest her head on his shoulders "Ssshh, its okay. It's all in the past, you've changed now," he rubbed her arm up and down as Haruka wiped her eyes.

"No wonder I've got so enemies from the Silver Millennium,"

"That's not your fault, it had nothing to do with how you acted towards them,"

"Though there's something I said I'm not sure what it was about. It was in my mother's study and after I was told you wanted my hand in marriage. I slapped you and said 'I hate you, how could you do that after what I told you,'"

"The night before after I told your mother asking your hand in marriage I saw you in the garden. And you told me about your feelings to Neptune," explained Kanaye as he continued rubbing her arm comforting her.

Haruka shook her head one last time wiping her tears off her face again "Anyway, speaking of enemies I should head home. Michiru, she's Neptune and the others are probably worried about me and we still have that guy to catch who's currently stalking me and would love to have my head on a silver platter,"

"No, it's too dangerous to let you go. You don't even have your henshin stick to defend yourself if they arrive. You're going to have to stay here until we find this guy who wants you dead. I'll inform the others and track down the rest of the youmas. After that I'm going to kill the guy who wants to hurt you,"

Haruka furrowed her eyebrows and stared at Kanaye "You honestly think you can keep me locked up here like I'm some sort of princess while you fight my battles. I'm not a damsel in distress,"

"Well actually you are a princess last time I checked and I am going to fight your battles. So you are a damsel in distress right now,"

Haruka narrowed her teal eyes at him "I'm sick of doing nothing, I have to fight and you're not keeping me locked up here,"

Kanaye got off the bed as he walked towards the door "The safest place right now for you is here princess,"

"My name is Haruka and you are not leaving me here," protested Haruka as she leaped off the bed and marched towards him.

"Watch me," Kanaye quickly swung the door open before exiting and slammed it shut behind him. Haruka grabbed the knob as she tried to open the door but no success as he immediately locked it once it was shut.

"Kanaye let me out, please. Let me out,"

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Remember I need at least 2 or 3 reviews for each chapter to continue this story otherwise I'm just going to delete it because its no use writing a story which doesn't really have many readers. If you enjoy this story and want to continue reading it, just a simple review will make me want I'm busy with homework every week so please be patient and wait if my updates aren't frequent.**

**That's it and please review (even if its just going to be one word).**


	12. Chapter 11: Kanaye

**Disclaim: I (unfortunately) do not own Sailor Moon or any of it characters.**

**A/N: Arigato gamecocker, LazCazodora, James Birdsong, Kitkino86, DavisJes, jem, SeraEris, harucino, Dweller of the Depp, Lunalab, t., ami, Suranos, Peeweekiwi, smexxi lexxi 101, OneWord, Nana-Chan, can't say my name, Lizzie Leigh, uranusfan1, petiyaka, amaramichelle, McFleet, Ryoko05, aohana21, Bananar333, GoodbyeLove15, what-I/U-want for reviewing this fanfic.**

**And a very special thanks for my proofreader Peeweekiwi. Please check out her fic New Era and have a read of her other fics as well, they're fantastic.**

**Everyone else, please enjoy.**

**Secret Admirer**

**Chapter 11: Kanaye**

Haruka repeatedly slammed her shoulder in the door before trying to kick it down a few times but her effort seemed to be unsuccessful. She slammed her shoulder back into it before punching the door in anger.

"Oh fuck," Haruka opened out her hand and shook her hand while waiting for the pain to subside "Baka ex-fiancé, my damn battle. I should be fighting it," she mumbled.

She then stared back at door and gazing up it up and down 'Why can't I break it down? I've always managed to break doors down so easily,'

She glanced around the room in disappointment there wasn't any windows and spotted a metal chair in the corner. She quickly made her way to it grabbing the chair and slammed it against the door breaking off the chair legs.

"What the…?" she gazed at the broken off stumps of where the legs of the chair used to be and gazed back at the door. Not a single scratch had dented it.

Haruka dropped the chair on her side and observed the door before closing her eyes and touched the door with her fingertips.

'Magic. Kanaye must've cast an incantation on the door' she thought before padding back to the bed and collapsed on the comfy mattress trying to think of another way to escape her holding cell. She didn't know how long she was lying there but moments later the door reopened and she saw Kanaye coming in with a silver tray. On the tray he had place a plate of salad with a couple of prawns and a drink of green tea.

He quickly closed the door and locked it before making his way to her. He placed the tray in front of her "I thought you may be hungry, didn't want to starve you,"

Haruka sat up crossing her arms and legs "I'm not eating that,"

Kanaye glanced down at the plate of food for a moment before glancing back up "The meal isn't to your liking Haruka-sama?"

"Haruka-sama?"

"You're still the princess, most likely Queen of Uranus. I must call you Haruka-sama,"

Haruka tapped her index finger on her cheek "I see, but no. It's not because of that. If you think you can keep me here against my will while trying to fight MY battle, it's not going to be easy,"

"Please, Haruka-sama,"

Haruka quirked an eyebrow leaning back on the bedpost as she stubbornly refused to eat what he had offered.

"Did you cast a spell on the door?"

"Not just the door, the whole room. It's for your protection. The only way in and out is this key," Kanaye reached down his shirt pulling out a small silver key attached to string adorning his neck and hid it back underneath his shirt.

Kanaye let out a deep sigh as he sat beside Haruka and took out a yellow envelope and slowly untwined the string from the top. He then slid out a few bent documents and handed them over to Haruka.

"What's this?"

"Aichi Iwao, lets say the history between you two hasn't been rainbows and smiles. It first started when he kidnapped you when you were four years old. He held and starved you for ten days before the Uranian army found you. Unfortunately he escaped and he's been stalking you ever since. He had attempted kidnapping you again a few times but you have proved him unsuccessful with your combat skills.

We suspected he held you for a ransom but now, seems more,"

Haruka read through the files before something came into her head "By any chances did he know Yoshida Jun?"

"Possibly, we had no idea why?"

Haruka swallowed for a moment before glancing at Kanaye "A couple of days ago I came across Yoshida, he whispered to me 'I don't know why he bothers with you, then something else and what is it about you he wants?'"

"I'm confused as you are. What happened to Yoshida?"

Haruka glanced away as she reread the documents "I killed him,"

Kanaye watched her stoic face before he placed an arm over her shoulder rubbing it consolingly "He deserved it. Had a death sentence anyway, he would've ended up dead anyway. Better sooner then later, now eat,"

"I told you …" she was cut off from Kanaye.

"If you want to fight your own battle you're going have to do it here. I'll bring a few more documents so you can figure out why he is stalking you, what is it he wants and where he's possibly hiding okay?"

"I'm not that type of solider," smirked Haruka dragging her plate towards her.

Kanaye crossed his arms while Haruka gave him a playful smirk "Eat before I force it down your throat Haruka-sama. I'm going out to finish off those youmas,"

Haruka grabbed a fork and stabbed the prawn on her plate "Oh, before can you notify the others that I'm fine, and can you please bring Michiru err Neptune here,"

"That's if I can and won't lead the youmas back here to find you,"

Haruka tried her puppy eyes on him causing him to chuckle and shake his head, "I'll see what I can do,"

"Oh and one more thing, once we find Iwao. I'm going to fight him,"

"Of course you are," he quirked his eyebrow and unfolded his arms grinning.

"I'm being serious,"

He gave her thumbs up before rushing out of the room and slamming it shut in front of Haruka's face before she could escape. As he locked the door he heard her bang the door in frustration and cursed at him.

----------

"Seiya," Michiru ran to Star Fighter who was pacing frantically around the room. As Michiru reached her she stopped and took a deep breath in.

"Gomen nasai Michiru,"

Michiru froze and her bottom lip trembled "The youmas?"

"They're gone and… I think they took Haruka with them,"

A couple tears ran down Michiru's face. She wiped them off with her index finger as she tried to control her breathing "I don't blame you, they were strong. Best to now just find where they've taken her,"

Setsuna stepped forward placing a reassuring hand on the young woman's shoulder. Michiru patted her hand back and closed her eyes.

"Can you tell us anything about the attack?" Setsuna asked leading Michiru to the coach.

Hotaru kept quiet as she observed the broken glass door and the crushed foliage outside. She spotted a dent in the fence and winced at the thought of that was where her Haruka-papa was thrown against.

"Two youmas, smashed through the double glass doors and circled us before one of them crushed the phone. We then darted outside and we tried to fight them but… Haruka was thrown against the fence and someone else came, a man in a black trench coat. I saw him standing over Haruka, I pushed the youma off me to finish off it off and then they were gone,"

Setsuna bowed her head and Hotaru and Michiru followed her action. She opened her mouth a few times before she continued speaking.

"Is there anything else you can tell us that might help?"

Star Fighter thought to herself remembering the promise she was asked to keep. Even if it was a promise she felt like she had to tell them no matter what Haruka said.

"There was one thing she asked me to promise her, I don't know why but she asked me not to tell anyone. She said she'd been having dreams lately from her previous life in the Silver Millennium,"

"Yes, she's bound to have dreams of her previous lives. We cannot really forget everything that happened in the past. But I don't understand what this has anything to do with finding Haruka,"

"Well, the only thing in common in every dream she had was just one guy. I think his name was, um, Kanji, Kanya, Kan something,"

"Kanaye,"

"Hai, Kanaye,"

"Oh dear," Setsuna stood from the couch running her hand through her hair "Fuck,"

Michiru's lips trembled as she spoke up "What is it Setsuna? Who is he? An old enemy, rival, does he really want Haruka dead that much?"

"Iie, Iie. We don't have to worry about him killing Haruka; he would never do that,"

Michiru felt a small hope for Haruka and gave a slow sigh "Then that's a good thing isn't it. Did he rescue her then?"

"Iie, but we have to find her as soon as possible,"

"What is he going to do to her?" Michiru's eyes went wide

"Something worse then killing her,"

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Remember I need at least 2 or 3 reviews for each chapter to continue this story otherwise I'm just going to delete it because its no use writing a story which doesn't really have much readers. If you enjoy this story and want to continue reading it, just a simple review will make me want I'm busy with homework every week so please be patient and wait if my updates aren't frequent.**

**That's it, and please review (even if it's just going to be one word).**


	13. Chapter 12: Haruka in Danger

**Disclaim: I (unfortunately) do not own Sailor Moon or any of it characters.**

**A/N: Arigato gamecocker, LazCazodora, James Birdsong, Kitkino86, DavisJes, jem, SeraEris, harucino, Dweller of the Depp, Lunalab, t., ami, Suranos, Peeweekiwi, smexxi lexxi 101, OneWord, Nana-Chan, can't say my name, Lizzie Leigh, uranusfan1, petiyaka, amaramichelle, McFleet, Ryoko05, aohana21, Bananar333, GoodbyeLove15, what-I/U-want, Nocturngirl, Dragon-Eye, princesskakyuu17, Vixen in Violet and Cun for reviewing this fanfic.**

**And a very special thanks for my proofreader Peeweekiwi. Please check out her fic New Era and have a read of her other fics as well, they're fantastic**

**Hope everyone's having great holidays and doing better then me (who's currently sick and having a craptastic week)**

**Everyone else, please enjoy.**

**Secret Admirer**

**Chapter 12: Haruka in Danger**

Michiru sat in the driver's seat as she drove Haruka's blue BMW while Setsuna sat in the passenger seat and Hotaru and Seiya in the backseat. Over Setsuna's lap was a map and with a red pen she marked different areas.

"Kanaye is Haruka's ex-fiancée from the Silver Millennium, he kidnapped her because he 'loves' her?" exclaimed loudly Michiru as she made a sharp right turn.

Everyone sitting in the car held onto their seat tightly wondering why they let Michiru drive while she's finding out who's Kanaye and what he may want with her. Setsuna hit her head against the back of her seat and decided not bother to scold Michiru for her dangerous driving.

"He's psychotically in love with her, yes. During the years of fighting in the Silver Millennium he's changed so much. He got corrupted and well, he went insane. He killed her mother and…"

"And what?" Michiru stepped on the gas pedal a bit more just making the yellow light without causing too much of a scene.

"He tried to rape her but fortunately he ended up being beat up by her. Haruka wasn't weak and he thought he could take advantage of her. Although why Haruka accepted his proposal I didn't quite get. Something was happening in the Uranus palace during the time Kanaye was going insane. Haruka's mother changed a lot too. She's always been a bit hard on Haruka in training and they didn't have the perfect mother daughter relationship,"

Michiru glanced at Setsuna as she circled another point in the map "Go on,"

"I have a feeling she wasn't exactly who she was for some time in the Uranus palace. Queen Serenity was getting worried but Queen Uranus kept reassuring everything was going well. That Haruka was happily engaged, it was very confusing because everyone could see she liked you but she was very shy about it,"

"I guess we'll have to ask him later. Why didn't you think that he could be after Haruka? That he was sending those youmas. You said he had access to those devices that turns humans into slaves,"

Setsuna sighed as she shared a glance with Michiru who then turned her focus back on the road while Hotaru and Seiya kept quiet during the conversation. Both of them were worried, though Seiya wouldn't admit but after everything that happened with Galaxia and what Haruka told him earlier. He couldn't help but worry over her; if Kanaye touched her he'd sure would be swinging punches alongside with Michiru.

"We, I thought he was dead and there was never a record filled out for it. Haruka's mother's death, the attempted rape. All happened just before Queen Beryl attacked the Silver Millennium and you all had to go out and fight,"

"But you do know where he could be hiding Haruka, right?"

"Hai, there's a few old mansions he owned on Earth before he came to help along side with Uranus. We'll start with the nearest to Seiya's home," Setsuna gazed at everyone's worried face.

"Kanaye will never have enough power to be able to touch her in anyway. Haruka's strong remember, he couldn't do it the first time. The only way he'll able to force her to do anything like if he was able to control her," added Setsuna trying to reassure everyone.

"Like, what you said at the start of this battle. If someone inserted one of those slave-devices that turn dead people into youmas, into Haruka. She'd turn into his or her slave?"

Setsuna froze at the spot as she just remembered about the devices. If Kanaye has already done that they'd probably have a few hours until to save Haruka. Setsuna swallowed hard and nodded.

"After we've searched the first mansion I have to drop by the Time Gates to pick something up. All the other Kanaye's hiding buildings on are marked on the map,"

----------

Haruka's eyes scanned the old documents before lifting up the page and read through the next paragraph. She glanced at her meal that she took two bites of and placed it away out of sight. She then turned her attention back to the document while she leaned on her hand as she lay on her stomach. She then furrowed her brow as she felt a headache coming on and familiar voices in her head.

She heard herself screaming and shouting out Kanaye's name, then crying out mum. She squeezed her eyes shut rubbing her head and grunted in pain. After a few minutes it stopped and she heard the door opened guessing it was Kanaye. She didn't bother turning around to say hello and continued on reading.

Kanaye grinned locking the door and eyed Haruka's body. He stepped forward to the end of the bed. "I talked to Pluto and the others, she agreed with me that it's best for you to stay here. She said if it kept your 'baka blonde butt' here, then it was the best place to keep you safe,"

Haruka sighed as she glanced at him "I wasn't even looking at you and I could tell you were lying. If you told Michiru she would've threatened your ass and I would be suffocating from her hugging the life out of me,"

Kanaye took a step back surprised before blushing "Well I just told Pluto, over the phone. But she agrees with me that you should remain here until your stalker is found," He made several hand gestures trying to convince Haruka.

Haruka returned her focus on the documents as she continued reading them. A small frown crossed her face as she turned the page "How long will you hold me a prisoner? I understand you're trying to keep me safe but I feel safer fighting out there then being locked up in here. If you won't let me out I'll have to force you, and I don't say this a lot. You seem like a... um, nice guy but if you really care for me. You'd let me out and let me fight for myself,"

She rolled onto her back and sat up throwing the documents at the end of the bed "I'm not getting anywhere with this,"

Kanaye sighed as he turned away from her. From his coat pocket he removed a small syringe. He heard Haruka sift off the bed behind him and gave a small smile. He held the syringe tightly in his hand preparing to knock her out again.

"Kanaye," Haruka sighed as she placed her hand on his shoulder. He swiftly turned grasping her throat as he pushed her down against the bed. With his other hand he tried to inject the syringe into her neck.

Haruka's quick reflexes in her arm seized his hand before he could inject her. With her other hand she began tugging at his hand on her throat. She glanced at the syringe then back at his angry face. She let go of his hand on her throat and clutched his shirt bringing his forward to head butt him.

Kanaye grunted as he dropped the syringe and stumbled backwards. Haruka jumped off the bed grabbed him by the collar and slammed him against the wall before she used her hands to constrict his breathing.

"What the hell are you doing?" growled Haruka gritting her teeth 'So much for nice guy'. He glared back at her as he struggled underneath her. Haruka kept her eyes on him before spotting the string that held the key to the room. She took her hands of his neck letting him gasp for breath before grasped the string and pulled it off. She grinned as she saw the small key dangling and held it in her hand as she used it to unlock the door.

"I'll be back, with the gang this time," She closed the door behind her and swiftly locked it before tying the string around her own neck. Behind her she heard footsteps and she swirled around to face two slave-youmas.

"Shimatta,"

----------

Neptune frantically searched the rooms as she didn't find Haruka or any evidence that she was here. She opened her communicator watched asking the others if they had any luck. Still nothing and all of them retreated back to the BMW.

"We can't just randomly pick any mansion. Pluto is there anything else that might possibly give us a clue which one he's hiding her," asked Neptune desperately.

Pluto gazed back at the map and pointed to a mansion border lining the outskirts of Tokyo "try that one, it's connected to a church. I'll meet you there," With that she created a portal back to the time gates and stepped through.

After she closed the portal she ran down the long dark blue corridor and entered a room filled with labelled antidotes, vials and potions. She searched through and grabbed an empty syringe.

----------

Haruka backed to the door as she kept her eyes on the youmas. He was the one after her, of course. She gazed behind the youmas as she saw it was a hallway she was stuck in and somehow she had to pass the youmas without getting dragged back into the room.

"You're free to come back into the room, Haruka," chuckled lowly Kanaye.

An idea popped in her head as she unlocked the door and dragged out Kanaye. She wrapped her arm around his neck constricting his breath a little. She kept an eye on the youmas as they stopped his their tracks.

"So Kanaye, if you value your life would you kindly ask your youmas to get out of my way,"

Kanaye didn't respond. Haruka tightened her hold on him causing him to grunt and gasp for air "Step down, leave us," after that Haruka loosened but kept a tight grip on him.

"Now you can show me the exit,"

Kanaye turned the corner of his lips as he struggled against Haruka "Sure,"

Haruka followed his directions as they continued walking through halls and walking down the stairs. Soon they entered an old church with rotten pews falling apart and sunlight streaming in from the broken glass windows. In a corner Haruka spotted a white wedding dress tacked to a wire stand.

"What is that?"

"Your wedding dress from the Silver Millennium. Amazing it's still in perfect condition. One of the items that didn't get destroyed during the war,"

Haruka continued to gaze at the dress as she felt another headache coming on. She winced and her grip on Kanaye loosened. Kanaye used this advantage to escape from her grip and swiftly he pulled out the syringe and injected it into her neck.

Haruka grunted as the room began to spin around and she collapsed on the floor. Kanaye grinned as he bent down by her. From another pocket he retrieved a small triangular device.

"Not yet,"

----------

Pluto ported to the front of the mansion. Behind her the others arrived and ran up to her. "What did you get?" asked Neptune.

Pluto handed her the syringe from the time gates "If Haruka has the device embedded in her this is the only thing that can save her. Inject the liquid in her chest and the device should rise out of her. Saturn, she'll have severe injuries from it so you need to heal her immediately,"

"Hai," Nodded Saturn.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Remember I need at least 2 or 3 reviews for each chapter to continue this story otherwise I'm just going to delete it because its no use writing a story which doesn't really have much readers. If you enjoy this story and want to continue reading it, just a simple review will make me want I'm busy with homework every week so please be patient and wait if my updates aren't frequent.**

**That's it and please review (even if it's just going to be one word).**


	14. Chapter 13: Rescue

**Disclaim: I (unfortunately) do not own Sailor Moon or any of it characters.**

**A/N: Arigato gamecocker, LazCazodora, James Birdsong, Kitkino86, DavisJes, jem, SeraEris, harucino, Dweller of the Depp, Lunalab, t., ami, Suranos, Peeweekiwi, smexxi lexxi 101, OneWord, Nana-Chan, can't say my name, Lizzie Leigh, uranusfan1, petiyaka, amaramichelle, McFleet, Ryoko05, aohana21, Bananar333, GoodbyeLove15, what-I/U-want, Nocturngirl, Dragon-Eye, princesskakyuu17, Vixen in Violet and Cun for reviewing this fanfic.**

**I'd say everyone the wait was worth it as this chapter will be long and then shortly I should post the epilogue.**

**And a very special thanks for my proofreader Peeweekiwi. Please check out her fic New Era and have a read of her other fics as well, they're fantastic.**

**Everyone else, please enjoy.**

**Secret Admirer**

**Chapter 13: Rescue**

"Shimatta," Haruka roused on the cold timber floor pushing herself off the ground. She froze as she gazed at what she was wearing. A chill rolled down her spine and she shuddered what seemed to what has happened. Kanaye had changed her into the wedding dress while she was unconscious.

"Good, you're awake,"

Haruka's neck snapped up as she watched Kanaye who was now clad in a tuxedo fixing his bow.

"Oh you got to be kidding me, this why you kidnapped me for? To marry you, that's incredibly lame. Do you really think I'll say yes?"

"You look beautiful too," complimented Kanaye as he ignored Haruka's question.

Haruka carefully rose from the floor as she felt goose bumps. She glanced behind her spying the two youmas guarding the church. As she turned her head back to Kanaye on the corner of her eye she spotted a mirror and briefly gazed at herself. The dress was low cut with thick straps and the back of the dress was low cut as well. The material of the dress was made out of silk and lace with her planet's jem embodied in the middle on her chest.

"Kanaye what is the point of this?"

Kanaye reached again in his pocket retrieving the small triangle device out "Just shut up for one moment. I loved you and you never appreciated it. All I wanted you to love me back but you never did. Your mother wouldn't even agree with me when I suggested an arranged marriage,"

_**-Silver Millennium-**_

_Kanaye knocked on the wood of Queen Uranus's door. After a couple of minutes she answered the door and let him through. She silently closed the door and went back to searching through her bookshelf._

"_What is it that I can help you with Kanaye?"_

"_I ask your permission to marry your daughter?" Kanaye fiddled with a small object in his hands as he waited for an answer._

"_I'm sorry but you're asking the wrong person. It is princess Uranus's decision, not mine,"_

"_But on Earth I heard that most girls like her are put in arranged marriages. Doesn't Uranus have to marry?"_

_Queen Uranus took out her glasses and pulled them on "In the Silver Millennium it is not required. Uranus can marry whoever she wants, her choice,"_

"_But doesn't she need a heir?"_

"_No, she is not required to have a heir either. There's nothing I can do, have you asked her?" She craned her neck to gaze back at him._

_Kanaye paused for a moment taking a step forwards before continuing speaking "She said no to me,"_

"_I'm sorry but that's her answer. Like I said, there's nothing I can do and you can't force her to do anything," She returned her gaze back to the shelf and pulled out a heavy gold encased book._

"_So you're fine with her being in love with Neptune?"_

"_Yes I am, what I want her is to stop being so shy about it." She gave a long sigh before walking over to Kanaye "Kanaye, it is best if you stay her friend. That's the best thing you can do for her,"_

_Kanaye glanced down before he thrust the device into her chest "No,"_

_**-Present-**_

"You…" Haruka shook her head bitterly as her eyes slowly began to fill up with tears "Kanaye, you can't force someone to love you, you can't force anyone to marry you. I can't change my feelings for you and I can't marry you. And you don't actually love me; if you loved me you wouldn't force me to do what you want. You can't force people to do stuff against their will,"

Kanaye clutched the device in his hand "Yes, I can," Kanaye hurled the device at Haruka and the tip embedded itself into her chest. Haruka stumbled back in surprise as she grasped the small device with both her hands as she tried to pull it out of her.

"Kanaye, this device will kill me. You can't control me like this forever. In a few hours I'll die from it's impact,"

Kanaye made his way down to her as she struggled to remove the device from her chest. He smiled, with one hand her grip her shoulder while the other hand pushed it deeper. Haruka cried out from the pain until he buried into her chest and fell silent.

"That's much better,"

Haruka's hands went limp by her sides and her body froze. She felt paralysed, she tried to move her hands but they no longer obeyed her anymore. She was completely trapped and nowhere out this time. Her vision started to go as it felt like she was falling asleep.

_**-Silver Millennium-**_

_Princess Uranus walked around the gardens clad in her silk white nightgown. She enjoyed the cool breeze before she climbed back up the vines to her balcony. She was almost at the top, her hand reached up to grasp the rail but instead she felt someone else's hand pull her up._

"_Kanaye,"_

_He helped her up over the rail before both of them took a seat on her stone bench. He chuckled as he pointed a leaf stuck in her blonde locks. Uranus rolled her eyes as she brushed it out of her hair._

"_You wanted to see me Kanaye?"_

"_Um yes," he blushed as he took one of Uranus's hands in his own "I, I…" he gazed at her before he leaned in and kissed her._

_Uranus widened her eyes in surprise as she pulled away from the kiss. Her cheeks tinted red._

"_Will you marry me?"_

_She bit her lip as she stood up from her seat and walked over to the rail "I'm sorry but I don't feel the same way. I have to say no"_

_Kanaye glanced down at the stone floor disappointed "I, I have to go then," with that he proceeded to exit her room._

"_Wait," Uranus ran over him and grabbed his wrist "I have to tell you something but can you promise not to tell anyone about it,"_

_Kanaye gave a deep sigh before he nodded in response and pulled his arm out of her grasp._

"_This is probably something you don't want to hear but you're the only actual friend I have here. I, I like Neptune. I really like Neptune, like love her actually," Uranus blushed for a moment as she folded her hands together._

"_And what do you want me to do about it?" he asked harshly._

"_I thought you might want to know why I can't return the same feelings to you, why I don't love you," explained Uranus as she took a few steps back._

"_No, I don't want to know," with that he slammed the door leaving Uranus guilty of her action. She sighed deeply as she ran her hand through her hair._

_----------__"No buts Uranus, after your eighteenth birthday in spring you will marry him," with that she left the room and headed for her chambers._

_Kanaye pulled a white soft handkerchief out of his pocket and handed it to Uranus who didn't take it. He then placed his hand on her shoulder and tried to wipe her eyes._

_Uranus batted his arm away and abruptly got off her seat facing her back to him. She wrapped her arms around herself as her frame trembled from her silent sobs._

"_Uranus," Kanaye made his way to her placing a hand on her shoulder. _

_In anger, Uranus spun around and slapped him across his face "I hate you, how could you do that after what I told you," she gritted her teeth and glared at Kanaye. She then shook her head and ran out the room._

_Frustrated, Kanaye ran after her "Do what?"_

"_You forced her to put me in an arranged marriage just because I wouldn't marry you willingly. Fuck off, I have some business to discuss with Neptune,"_

_----------__Kanaye walks over and pulls the dress lower smoothing the crease that had formed in the back of her gown. He then carefully and slowly zipped up the back of her gown._

_Uranus swallowed hard as she felt his breath on her bare back she then felt it on the back of her neck. Her body froze, as she felt soft kisses on the back of her neck._

"_I won't hurt you, why would I want to hurt you?"_

_Uranus glanced away as she felt him take a step back and walked to the door. He glanced back at just as she gazed back at him. He swiped the key off her desk and locked her bedroom door before placing it in his pocket._

"_What are you doing?"_

_Kanaye stepped back towards firmly grabbing her wrists and planting a light kiss on her lips "I can't help it, you look beautiful in that, I can't wait till we get married,"_

"_Kanaye," Uranus tried to slide out of his grasp but he was stronger than she thought, "My mother is waiting for us, we don't have time for this," She wanted to hurt him but if she damaged him she'd be in trouble with her mother._

_Kanaye's lips traveled down softly kissing her neck sending shivers down her spine. With one hand he loosened his grip on her wrist and it slithered to the back of her gown. His warm fingertips brushed against her skin as he began to unzip her dress._

"_Oh, hell no," Uranus kneed him in the abdomen causing him to gasp momentarily for breath. She swiftly reached behind and zipped the back up before taking back the key from his pocket. She then proceeded to unlock the door and made her way down to the dinner with Kanaye following behind her._

_----------_

Uranus elegantly picked up her knife and fork as her mother, Kanaye and herself began their dinner. She paid no attention to the conversation as she ate. She felt another chill down her back at the thought of what Kanaye wanted to do to do back upstairs.

"_Uranus,"_

"_Yes mother," Uranus tilted her head up meeting her mother's teal eyes._

"_I just want to make sure you know, you must consummate the marriage. I don't want to hear any buts, you got that?"_

_Uranus opened her mouth to argue but she knew there wasn't any point "Yes mother," she gazed back down at her dinner plate. Her appetite vanished and she put down her utensils "Mother, may I please be excuse,"_

_Queen Uranus pursed her lips for a moment before nodding her head "Yes you may,"_

_Uranus politely excused herself from the table and swiftly walked out the room ascending upstairs back into her bedroom. With her key she hurriedly locked the front door not wanting any surprises from Kanaye. She padded into her adjoined bathroom and turned on the sink tap. She splashed the cool water on her face and ran her fingers through her short locks. She turned the tap off and took a couple of deep breaths._

_Her mother can't be serious with this arranged marriage? None of the other senshi are forced to marry people they don't love. But she is the Queen of their planet; if she said so it usually happens._

_----------_

Neptune's warm hand covered Uranus's as they gazed at each other. Neptune wiped Uranus's tears and let her hand rest there "You'll make it through, don't worry. I'll be there for you, for anything you need,"

_Uranus's gave her a weak smile as she reached up and covered her hand. She saw Neptune hesitate for a moment and lean forward. Uranus leaned forward as well as their lips touched. It didn't last long before someone interrupted._

"_Uranus," Uranus pulled apart as she gazed at Kanaye. He briefly jogged towards them grabbing Uranus's arm "You're mother is asking for you, she's upstairs,"_

_She nodded as she let herself get dragged off, she glanced back at Neptune who was watching her trying to decided either to follow her or to stay._

"_Are you angry or is she?"_

"_I'm not angry,"_

_Uranus gazed at his stoic face as he avoided eye contact with her while leading her upstairs. He gripped her arm tight before he led her into her bedroom although it was empty. She glanced around the room not spotting her mother anywhere. She spun around on her heels to watch Kanaye lock the door._

"_You are angry, my mother isn't asking for me," assumed Uranus glancing around the room studying what she could use for leverage against him just incase. _

"_You are smarter than what you look, just because I said I wasn't sure about it doesn't mean you can go and cheat on me with that whore,"_

"_Don't you dare call Neptune a whore, EVER. In fact I'm going to go and talk to my mother out of this arranged marriage. If that doesn't work, I'll go to Pluto or even the Queen Serenity herself. There's nothing stating I have you marry you no matter what my mother says," growled Uranus furrowing her brow and her fists balled up._

_Kanaye chuckled as he stepped forward towards her "Your mother won't change her mind, but I think I can make sure you'll keep your mouth shut about the arranged marriage," with his left hand he started to loosen his belt._

"_Try it and I'll break it," she warned as she balled her hands even more cracking her knuckles._

_Kanaye chuckled as he stepped forward to seize Uranus but instead she repeating kneed and kicked him in the groin. He fell down and grunted in pain while Uranus just smirked._

"_I told you but you didn't bother to listen, honestly did you forget I am a soldier, not some pathetic weak princess you can take advantage of. I'll make sure this goes on your record," Uranus strolled to her front door passing Kanaye and pulled of a thin gold chain carrying a copy of the key._

_Kanaye growled as he violently struck at her and grabbed her ankle and harshly pulled her to the ground. He dragged her body until she was underneath him before slapping her across the face. His hands then started ripping her dress apart._

"_Pathetic weak princess, I'm pretty sure you are," _

_Uranus grabbed him by the shoulders pushing him back before delivering a punch to his throat. As he began heavily coughing she pushed herself back on her feet and slammed his face with her knee. She roughly pulled him by his hair and threw him against her wall._

"_Uranus," Uranus's head snapped to the door as she heard Neptune banging on the door. She quickly bent down swiping the key off the ground and unlocked the door._

_----------  
_

"_Don't talk nonsense, Kanaye loves you," scoffed her mother as all four stood in the Queen's study. The Queen stood behind her desk while Uranus, Neptune and Kanaye stood opposite her. _

"_Loves me?" She pointed to her red cheek before continuing, "He tried to rape me mother, he does not love me,"_

"_It's a bruised cheek. Look at his face and neck Uranus, look what you've done to him," Her mother bend forward slamming her hands on the desk._

_Uranus glanced at Kanaye's broken nose, swollen cheeks and bruised neck. She didn't care, he deserved it._

"_Queen Uranus," interrupted Neptune stepping forward "Just listen. Kanaye dragged Princess Uranus upstairs because he told her you wanted to talk to her but you were downstairs. She was just fighting back, look at her dress. It's torn and she was trembling when she answered the door. She's telling you the truth,"_

"_Nonsense, you didn't see…" The Queen began heavily coughing before blood started spurting out on her hands._

"_Mother?" Uranus rushed to her side quickly grabbing a handkerchief and wiping her mother's mouth with it._

"_I, I'm sure she's okay we should let her rest," stuttered Kanaye as he tried to pull Uranus away._

"_Neptune, seize him," commanded Uranus as she held onto her mother tightly as she continued coughing up blood. Neptune complied seizing him from behind and slammed him down on the table._

"_What did you do to her?!" screamed Uranus setting her mother down on the ground after she stopped coughing up blood. She scanned her body for any other injuries before spying a dark purple bruise on her chest underneath her gown. She ripped the top of her mother's gown and with the back of her hand felt a small lump on her mother's chest._

"_No, no. Please tell me you did not stick one of those devices inside her?" Uranus glanced back at Kanaye struggling underneath Neptune "Kanaye, answer me," Tears swelled up in her eyes and her breathing became staggered._

_Kanaye chuckled with an eerie smile across his face "Well, how else could I force your mother to put you in an arranged marriage," he began laughing hysterically before Neptune knocked him out with the table._

_Uranus began frantically searching the mother's study for the syrum that'll remove the device from her chest "My mother always kept the syrum to remove those devices, it should be here somewhere,"_

_Neptune nodded as she helped Uranus ransack her mother's study for the syrum. Uranus yanked one of her mother's portraits off the wall before revealing a safe and hurriedly unlocked it. She found a small wooden box and took out the large syringe filled with a green solution. _

"_I found it," Uranus bent back down to her mother and stabbed the needle of the syringe in her chest before injecting her with the liquid. She threw the syringe up on the table as she watched the triangular device rise out of her chest. _

_Her mother's body went limp and with a trembling hand she checked for a pulse. She bit her lip as tears slipped down her cheeks while she tried to find a pulse but found none. She cradled her dead mother's body tears streaming down her face. A pair of arms enveloped her from behind and she turned around burying her wet face onto the nape of Neptune's neck. Neptune held her tightly gently stroking her hair while Uranus mourned her mother's death._

_Abruptly a loud explosion began and the castle began to tremble while screams from the ball rose. Neptune helped Uranus to her feet before both of them transformed into their senshi form and rushed downstairs bumping into Sailor Pluto._

"_The Moon Palace has been attacked by Queen Beryl along with Venus, Mars, Jupiter and Mercury. Now her shadow minions are attacking Uranus and soon Neptune, Pluto and Saturn,"_

"_I'll head towards them with my troops. Neptune you should go and help defending the Moon Palace. Pluto send Saturn back home as well with someone to protect her and come back,"_

_They all nodded as went their separate ways, Uranus glanced back at Neptune before heading into war._

**-Present-**

Her old memories faded as she saw a priest in view and Kanaye on her side. She tried to move her body but her body wouldn't comply. She felt like groaning but she couldn't. There was a sharp pain in her chest from the device and it felt like someone was repeatedly stabbing her in the chest. She struggled in her mind just to move one muscle but not one muscle in her body complied. She tried harder but still no movement, she felt a tear slide down her cheek causing the priest to stop.

"Is she alright? She looks like she's in pain?" he asked.

"She's fine, keep going," assured Kanaye taking her hand in his.

She felt a warm liquid start to rise in her throat. Blood she presumed and prayed for Neptune and the others to hurry up.

-----------

"It's here," called out Fighter pointing to a rotten double door "It doesn't look much like a church but it's close enough," Neptune and rest caught up to Fighter.

"Fighter, you inject Haruka with the syrum. Saturn and Pluto will fight off any youmas and I'll face Kanaye," ordered Neptune before kicking down the rotten doors.

Kanaye turned around before chuckling at the rest of the Outer Sailor Senshi and the outsider senshi "You're too late, Haruka doesn't want to go back. She loves me now. Turn around honey and tell them,"

Haruka felt her body turn to face her lover and friends. Her heart skipped a beat just to see Neptune and wished she could smile.

"I love Kanaye," she said on Kanaye's command. She wanted to kill him now for saying that. She couldn't wait for this device to be taken out of her and give what Kanaye deserved.

"You bastard, how could you use that device on her," spat Neptune as she rushed forward.

"Youmas," called out Kanaye as the two youmas on the side complied with his call.

Saturn and Pluto immediately launched themselves at them protecting Neptune. Kanaye stepped down from the platform and fought against Neptune. Neptune repeatedly kicked and punched Kanaye as anger rose in her.

"Father Hiroshi, keep Haruka safe from them unless you want your nephew to be killed," ordered Kanaye as he was kicked to the ground.

The priest seized Haruka's wrist and began to escort her out but Fighter was now inches away from them.

"I'm sorry, I don't tend to punch priests but I'll make this exception," with that he right hooked the priest knocking him out immediately.

Haruka felt relieved but the feeling vanished as she felt herself coughing up blood. She felt Fighter lower her down to the floor before injecting the syrum into her chest. The pain slowly decreased as the device exited her body and she turned to her side coughing up more blood before wiping her mouth.

"Saturn," yelled out Fighter who was currently holding on Haruka.

Saturn raised her glaive in the air before striking down behind the youmas knees causing him to collapse. She then sprinted over to Haruka and Fighter immediately positioning her hands over Haruka's chest. After a few moments Haruka was completely healed and both of them helped her back on her feet.

"Saturn, Fighter. Help Pluto destroy the rest of the youmas," instructed Haruka. Fighter and Saturn nodded before complying with her instructions.

Haruka glanced at Neptune who was currently 'Deep Submerging' Kanaye repeatedly. She ambled up to her placing her hand on her shoulder and both of them shared a glance. Neptune stopped her attacks giving Kanaye a moment to breathe.

"Arigato Haruka-sama, I knew you…" Haruka marched up to the spluttering Kanaye and punched in the face breaking his nose. She heard the bones crunch and he soon gripped his face in pain.

"That's for murdering my mother from the Silver Millennium," She swung again punching him in the abdomen "That's for calling Neptune a whore," and then she kicked him where it would hurt the most "And that's for trying to rape me you sick bastard,"

She stepped back as she watched Kanaye fall in unconsciousness and glanced back at the others as they destroyed the last remaining slave youmas.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Remember I need at least 2 or 3 reviews for each chapter to continue this story otherwise I'm just going to delete it because its no use writing a story which doesn't really have much readers. If you enjoy this story and want to continue reading it, just a simple review will make me want I'm busy with homework every week so please be patient and wait if my updates aren't frequent.**

**That's it and please review (even if its just going to be one word).**


	15. Epilogue

**Disclaim: I (unfortunately) do not own Sailor Moon or any of it characters.**

**A/N: Arigato gamecocker, LazCazodora, James Birdsong, Kitkino86, DavisJes, jem, SeraEris, harucino, Dweller of the Depp, Lunalab, t., ami, Suranos, Peeweekiwi, smexxi lexxi 101, OneWord, Nana-Chan, can't say my name, Lizzie Leigh, uranusfan1, petiyaka, amaramichelle, McFleet, Ryoko05, aohana21, Bananar333, GoodbyeLove15, what-I/U-want, Nocturngirl, Dragon-Eye, princesskakyuu17, Vixen in Violet, Cun and Lady_Death for reviewing this fanfic.**

**And a very special thanks for my proofreader Peeweekiwi. Please check out her fic New Era and have a read of her other fics as well, they're fantastic.**

**Everyone else, please enjoy.**

**Secret Admirer**

**Epilogue**

Kanaye was currently in the custody of the Elders and the devices plus the criminal records were returned while everyone returned back to the Outer's residence.

"The same time we produced the devices we made a syrum that'll remove the device from the body. It doesn't heal the person; you would have to go to the temple after for healing. During the ban we produced many of these and searched for any people or slave youmas and retrieved the devices. Most of the devices were destroyed and the rest were kept in governments. Unfortunately most of the time we didn't manage to save many citizens from the device, we couldn't get to them in time. We had a dozen per planet of the syrums at the end after the search. We had minor problems with them after and more syrums were only produced when it was needed," explained Setsuna holding up the empty syringe that contained the syrum.

Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna, Hotaru and Seiya were all sitting have tea in their lounge. Michiru, Haruka and Seiya sat on the couch while Hotaru took a seat on the armchair and Setsuna sat on the other couch opposite.

"Haruka, your dreams," started Setsuna setting the syringe down on the coffee table.

"Oh no, you're going to lecture me about what a baka I was for not telling you all about my dreams and how we could've solved this case earlier," presumed Haruka as she sunk deeper into the couch with Michiru snuggling to her side. She was still clad in the wedding dress and wasn't sure if she should keep it.

"Not yet, but we don't usually solve cases in three days, fortunately you did tell someone. I'm just confused why him,"

Everyone's head snapped to Haruka who flushed red and sunk even lower into the couch.

"Yes tomboy-san, do tell us why me?" asked Seiya teasingly placing an arm around her.

Haruka quirked an eyebrow "Seiya, the last guy that made a move on me was beaten into unconsciousness. Is my fist that pleasing to you?"

Seiya took his arm off her and folded his arms "Some friend you are,"

"Haruka," Setsuna gave Haruka a gaze asking her to explain what happened.

"I was just feeling a little bit vulnerable at the time. He just happened to uh, well he saved me and I had a weak moment. Geez," grumbled Haruka before receiving a chuckle from her lover who enveloped her into her arms.

"Well we won't have to worry about Kanaye anymore, the elders are dealing with him. Haruka-chan, you're stalker-free," Setsuna took the syringe and left the living room along with Hotaru who decided to finish her homework that was due tomorrow.

Haruka glanced outside at the starry night sky and smiled. She rested back on Michiru who gently held her and stroked her bare arms. She leaned down and planted a kiss on her lips. When she pulled away she felt Haruka down for another kiss, this time more passionate.

"Okay, I'm going to go now. It's been fun," said Seiya rising from his seat and glancing at the couple.

He shook his head and let himself out "I should've brought Yaten with me,"

----------

Haruka and Michiru were now in their own bedroom. Haruka was still clad in the dress that was requested by Michiru. She wrapped her arms around Haruka's waist as they kissed passionately. Her slender fingers reached upward slowly unzipping her dress giving her a sly grin.

"Was that the first thing on your mind when you saw me in this?" asked Haruka brushing her nose against Michiru's.

"Maybe," Michiru pushed the straps off her shoulders and let the dress fall down to the carpet.

Haruka took Michiru's hand in hers leading her to their bed. Several moments' later Michiru's dress joined Haruka's and their undergarments. Both of them were lying on the bed on their sides facing each other. Haruka's hand caressed Michiru's cheek and she softly smiled.

"What are you smiling about?"

Haruka shook her head and planted a kiss on her lips "Nothing," She then let Michiru spoon on her side and both them gradually drifted asleep.

**-Silver Millennium-**

Uranus laughed as she watched Princess Neptune run her hands through her aqua hair collecting a lump of seaweed. She was currently visiting Neptune and both of them were at Neptune's private beach in their swimming wear. The sun was slowly setting leaving the two girls in twilight. Both the girls were standing in shallow water and were previously splashing each other.

Uranus wore a gold bikini with light blue small shorts and had thrown over her white button up shirt. She only clasped one button in the middle of the shirt while Neptune was clad in her light blue tightly fitting one piece swimming suit and her blue button up shirt, which was unclasped.

"You're dead," growled Neptune pointing her index finger at her before she sprinted towards Uranus.

Uranus had already sprinted off and continued on running through the shallow water occasionally glancing back at Neptune. It was only seconds before Neptune tackled her to the sand.

Both of them burst out laughing as Uranus laid half in the water and half on the sand while Neptune rested on her back. Neptune rolled over onto her back and stopped laughing to catch her breath.

Uranus rolled back onto her side resting her head on her hand and gazed at Neptune. Once Neptune noticed she winked at her before sitting up on the beach. Uranus copied her action and both of them watched the sun disappear underneath the sea. She felt Neptune's hand cover hers and she held her hand.

"How long are you staying in Neptune?" Neptune dug her feet deeper in the sand as both of them watched the waves coming in and out.

"A month, at least," Uranus grinned at Neptune who smiled back at her. Neptune scooted closer to Uranus and rested her head on her shoulder "tomorrow should be fun, all that work to complete,"

Neptune groaned raising her head to gaze at Uranus "And just when I forgot all about it. You had to remind me; we better leave before our mothers start scolding us for staying out too late,"

Uranus chuckled as both of them got to their feet and trudged up the beach to their bags. They grabbed their bags and sandals before making their way to the changing rooms still holding hands.

When they were inside the white tiled changing rooms they dumped their bags on the wooden benches and their shoes underneath. Neptune and Uranus shrugged out of their shirts before Uranus was dragged in the shower with Neptune.

They've always showered together since they were kids to save time and neither of them minded now. Neither of them was embarrassed of each other's nudity.

An hour later freshly showered and a fight over the showerhead they retreated back to Triton castle. Again they changed into their nightgowns and Uranus helped brush out all of Neptune's tangles.

Uranus gave a long yawn before Neptune chuckled and dragged her into bed "C'mon sleepyhead, we've got a big day ahead of us,"

"Shouldn't I go to my bed?" asked Uranus as she let Neptune pull her into her warm king sized bed.

"What's the difference? Plus this bed is big enough for the both of us and I get cold easily from the breeze,"

"Well, closing the window could help with that," smiled Uranus as both of them pulled the covers up to their chins and lay on their sides facing each other.

"But I love the smell of sea breeze this time of year," explained Neptune glancing up at the night sky "Plus, if I have a bad dream or vision. You'll be here for me," she said grinned from ear to ear earning a chuckle from Uranus. Uranus enveloped her in her arms keeping her warm while Neptune rested her head and hands on her chest.

"Goodnight Neptune,"

"Goodnight Uranus,"

With that the light in their room went out.

**The End**

**A/N: Well that's it. You found out who was the Secret Admirer, found out what happened in my Silver Millennium and err, got to read some Haruka/Michiru, Haruka/Setsuna and Haruka/Seiya cuteness.**

**Arigato everyone for reading, I got two other stories coming up. I'm currently writing Damned and Divine, an AU Haruka/Michiru Romance story and Deadly Gardens AU Drama.**


End file.
